Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders
by FurySong
Summary: Twenty years after the events of ARC-V, a sixteen year old duelist named Aiden Yamato takes to the Action Field in the newest evolution of the Action Duel, Duel Raids. Follow him and his friends as they embark on a journey spanning across the four dimensions and watch as he discovers just how important he is to their future.
1. Introduction

**This story takes place twenty years after Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**

 **It is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction so any help is welcome, but please refrain from negative/hateful comments.**

 **Thanks to Shimmering-Sky for all the help and kindness she has shown me and for helping me get the entire outline for this story down. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Introduction

Twenty years ago, the reign of the Supreme King Dragon Zarc finally came to an end; as his spirit and Ray Akaba's could finally rest in peace. The nightmare was finally over for their reincarnations; no longer would they have to be in fear of being separated from each other, or be afraid of another crisis falling upon the four dimensions. In the aftermath of ARC-V splitting back into the four dimensions, each pair of counterparts returned to their respective homes in high hopes that a bright future was ahead. That future involved the Four dimensions declaring peace and opening up travel between each other, each of them hoping to avoid another conflict as horrific as the last one as a result. The XYZ dimensions was sent as much relief as needed to restore Heartland City to its original state. In Synchro, the social classes that had kept New Domino city divided were finally abolished and the citizens couldn't be happier with the Friendship Cup finally embodying its name as the to sections of the city were finally united. Fusion went under drastic changes as Duel Academia came under the ownership of Reiji Akaba and the Leo Corporation; he wanted to right the wrongs his father had caused, and turned Academia into a true institute for educating duelist and not a military academy. The Standard Dimension, or Pendulum as it goes by now, now finds itself as the main force in keeping the peace and prosperity between the dimensions alive.

The counterparts of Zarc and Ray now entered a new stage in life as well. Yuya Sakaki now owns and teaches at his father's You Show Duel School with his wife, Yuzu, and father-in-law, Shuzo Hiiragi, in Maiami City in the Pendulum Dimension; the goal of spreading smiles and happiness through Dueling being their purpose for teaching. In XYZ, Yuto finally married Ruri Kurosaki, after several attempts at getting her older brother's blessing, and the two live a happy life in Neo Heartland as professional duelists. Ruri still strives to achieve the dream of spreading smiles through dueling and has ended up on the same stage as her and her husbands standard counterparts as a leader in entertainment dueling. In Synchro, Yugo and Rin rebuilt their D-Wheel and now live a somewhat quiet life as professional turbo duelists in New Domino City; the two of them now trade the title of Duel King and Queen each year at the Friendship Cup along with Jack Atlas. In the Fusion Dimension, after five long years of psychiatric therapy, Yuri was allowed to be apart of the general populace and eventually married Serena, with the latter claiming it as a means to rekindle a broken bond between the two. The husband and wife duo now teach at the infamous Duel Academy, both in charge of the Honors student classes, and you never see one without the other; Serena refuses to leave Yuri's side in fear of him reverting back to his sadistic behavior.

With the world now at peace, dueling has been able to evolve into a new form known as Duel Raiding. Two duelist enter a specifically designed action field and traverse it through the use of motorized aggressive inline skates. These are called Duel Raiders, and are built by the duelists themselves. When the two duelists enter the action field, they are capable of reaching speeds of at 45mph (72 km/h), and use the obstacles to preform daring acrobatic feats as means of evasion and navigation. Action Cards are more difficult to obtain in a Duel Raid than an Action Duel, so the use of Duel Raiders is required for obtaining them. This is where the story of a sixteen year old duelist from Maiami City begins as he takes to the Action Field with the dream of winning it all with his friends clear in his mind. His journey will take him across each of the four dimensions as he meets new people and discovers just how important he is to the future of the four dimensions.

This is, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders.


	2. Chapter 1

**And so it begins.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback, I cant wait to get to writing the first duel (it will be a normal duel just until i get the hang of it. Then, i will write action duels and Duel Raids that I'm sure you all are interested in knowing more about) I also dont know how time works in japan so i will be working off of Central Standard time for the United States.** MURICA! **  
**

 **So anyway, Enjoy the Show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The rising sun signals the beginning of a new day in Maiami city, but not everyone is so eager to wake up so early in the morning. On the second floor of a two story house on the edge of the city, one local resident is happily sleeping until he is rudely interrupted.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ugh," groans a young teen from underneath his blankets, "It's summer vacation, why don't you shut up?" he asks his blaring alarm clock.

The boy then proceeds to try and turn it off, missing the snooze button on the first attempts, then attempts to return to his sleeping, until...

"Aiden!" A female voice yells from downstairs, "Hurry up and get ready or you'll be late!" she explains.

"Late for what?" The boy, Aiden, replies.

"Didn't you say you had to get up early because you were go check out Leo Duel School with Mizuki this morning?" Aiden's eyes shoot open upon hearing this.

"AH CRAP!" he exclaims before jumping out of bed.

Aiden is a sixteen year old boy with silver eyes and spiky black hair that is currently in disarray. Upon getting to his feet, he races over to his dresser for his clothes and proceeds with putting them on.

"Alright," he begins in calm tone, "Got my socks, shirt, pants, and my jacket is hanging on the door. Good thing I took a shower last night or I would've ended up being-" he stops talking upon seeing the time on his alarm clock, 6:45 AM.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET HER OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL AT 7:30!" Aiden then grabs his jacket, it is similar to a black racing jacket with built in shoulder and elbow pads that are gray, and runs downstairs.

As he runs down the stairs, Aiden runs through the living room before entering the kitchen. Upon entering, he is greeted by the smile of a silver eyed woman.

"Well look who finally decided to get up." she states in a playful tone.

"Not now mom," Aiden replies, "I need to eat and get before I'm late."

"And whose fault was that?" His mother states before moving over to the counter to begin making breakfast.

Aiden's mother is a forty year old lady, she only looks to be about twenty-nine, with silver eyes and shoulder length brown hair tied up in a pony tail. Her name is Haruka Yamato, a retired pro duelist formerly known as the "Wicked Witch of West Japan". At one point in her career, she was one of the top ten duelist in the Pendulum Dimension, but immediately retired upon learning that she and her husband were going to be blessed with Aiden. She loves her son very dearly and would do anything to help him succeed, without breaking the law.

"I would say my duel monsters, but you cant see or hear them like i can." he states with a somewhat sad tone in his voice.

Haruka immediately turns her head to her son, knowing full well what he is referring to. She stops what she is doing and pulls him into a hug.

"Aiden, we've talked about this. You were gifted something others would dream of having, and I don't hold any ill feeling towards you because of it." she kisses his forehead, "I said that you were gonna be capable of great things when you were born, and you already are."

Aiden looks at her with a smile.

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say to cheer me-"

"But you still have to beat me in a duel if you want to call yourself the 'greatest of all time'." she tells him with a somewhat arrogant smile before returning to the counter. "I believe the record is Mommy one hundred wins to zero losses or am I forgetting some in my old age?"

"You just wait, I'll beat one of these days!" Aiden exclaims in annoyance, "Just, not today."

Aiden then goes about making a simple toasted sandwich before running back upstairs to grab his duel and deck holders. His duel disk is the standard model for the Pendulum dimension and his belt has three desk holder, one for his regular deck, extra deck, and another for pictures of him and his family when they are all together. His dad works for the Leo Corporation in the cross dimension travel division; He basically teaches the new guys how to operate and maintain transportation devices so he is rarely at home. As Aiden finally gets his gear on, he begins heading back downstairs but is immediately silenced upon hearing a small voice from behind him.

"Onii-chan." it says.

Turning around, Aiden is greeted by the sight of a six year old girl with red shoulder length hair, currently in a state of bed head, dressed in pajamas and rubbing one of her eyes.

"Maya," Aiden begins, "What are you doing up so early, you should still be in bed?" he walks over to her and crouches onto one knee.

"Mommy said you we're going to leave without saying goodbye." Maya replies, looking down at her feet.

Aiden smiles at this, wrapping the young girl in a loving embrace. Maya immediately smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Like i would do that," Aiden says before breaking the hug and placing his hands on Maya's shoulders, "I'm heading out now, just gotta grab my Raiders and helmet. I'll be back in time for us to duel and then look at cards on on my d-pad so don't worry."

"Promise?" Maya holds out her pinkie finger.

"Absolutely." Aiden wraps his pinkie around hers before picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

"Mom, Maya woke up." he says while placing Maya on the couch in the living room and covering her with a blanket.

"You're gonna be late." She replies.

Aiden looks at the clock to see it reads 7:00 AM and immediately panics.

"AH!" He runs for the front door, "Mom, where are my Duel Raiders!?"

"They should be under the table that your helmet is on, now hurry up before you're late."

Aiden looks where she said and finds what he was looking for. A pair of black duel raiders with the wheels in the rest position, locked vertically up the heel of the boot, and his helmet, a black d-wheel helmet he modified to have a chinstrap.

"Oh thank God." he says.

After getting the last of his gear on, Aiden checks himself one last time to make sure he has everything. Feeling content with his evaluation, he proceeds to leave. Upon exiting, Aiden is met by the bright light of the rising sun.

"Ouch," he says as his eyes sting while adjust to the light, "Cant believe Mizuki had me get up this early on the first day of Summer just for a tour of LDS. It better be worth while."

Aiden then breaks into a run before jumping and activating his Duel Raiders. The two pairs of wheels flip downward and lock underneath his boots before spinning to life as the on-board motor hums in satisfaction. Upon landing, Aiden takes off up the road towards downtown Maiami City, his destination being Leo Duel School.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where is he?" asks a girl with waist length orange hair and olive green eyes, "I swear, he's always like this; I try to do something nice for him, and he never shows up when I tell him too."

The girl is wearing a khaki jacket over a t-shirt depicting a nebula and a pair of form fitting pants. On her wrist sits a light maroon duel disk that matches her shirt and she is wearing a pair of white sneakers that are covered in multiple drawings. As her frustration begins to mount, she lets out a breath and looks at the time on her duel disks D-Pad.

"Calm down Mizuki," she says, "How long have you known him? Since kindergarten, that's right, and he has never let you down before." she then looks up with an annoyed look on her face. "I just hope he didn't stop to do what I think he's doing."

Just then, the sound of metal grinding against metal fills the air and she turns in the direction of the sound to see Aiden grinding across a guard rail on his Duel Raiders before back flipping onto one directly across from him.

"HELL YEAH!" he exclaims with excitement upon landing on the second rail before front flipping onto the pavement.

'And my hopes are shattered, but at least Aiden arrived on time' Mizuki thinks to herself.

Upon seeing her, Aiden turns his feet sideways and power slides to a complete stop in front of Mizuki.

"Would it kill you to not use the city as a skate park?" she asks. Aiden looks at her.

"You know you would have done it too if you had the chance Mizuki." he replies.

"And I would have nailed it on my first try, unlike someone I know," she smirks, "You clearly had a thing for the guard rail when you first met it." Mizuki then turns in the direction of the Leo Corporation Building.

"I WAS TWELVE AND HAD ZERO EXPERIENCE ON THESE THINGS!" he yells in embarrassment before running after her, "You land with a rail between your legs one time and you never hear the end of it."

Upon arriving at LDS , Aiden is awestruck at the sight of the Leo Corporation building. He had only ever seen it from afar, but never up close.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" asks Mizuki.

"A little," he begins, "but i don't see why you want me to tour this place. I've told you that my mom taught me everything i needed to know about dueling."

"I wanted you to come and see it because you need to decide on a duel school to attend. You're mom has taught you everything she can, now it's time for you to find a new teacher."

Aiden looks down at hearing this; there was truth to his best friends words, his mom really had taught him everything that she could. If he wanted to get better, it would mean doing something unheard of to a sixteen year old. And that would be going to school over the Summer.

"I still don't understand how you are able to put up with this. I mean, you're technically attending school over Summer break." Aiden states.

"Yeah," She grabs him by the wrist, "but it's Duel School." she then drags him inside.

"At least let me take my helmet off!"

* * *

 _One Hour Later..._

To say Aiden was amazed would be an understatement. Mizuki had managed to give him a full tour of the Leo Duel School and they were finally approaching the place she said he would love, the Duel Raiders division.

"Are you sure this place is amazing, because i can think of a few spots around the city that are-" Aiden begins to say before he is cut off by Mizuki.

"Yes Aiden," she replies, "it is amazing. LDS is the best duel school in the city, it is funded by a corporation that operates across the four dimensions. It has stuff you would not believe."

"It better live up to the hype."

As the two friends arrive at duel raiders division, Mizuki tells Aiden to wait at the entrance before disappearing behind a door labeled: Student Locker Rooms. Sighing, Aiden suddenly feels a presence coming from his deck and pulls out a card.

"I know your trying to help and all, but she's my friend and I promised her I would check out the campus." He tells it. His response comes in the form of a soft roar only he can hear.

"Alright Aiden, prepare to be amaze-" Mizuki starts to say before she see's Aiden staring at one of his cards. She is now wearing a pair of LDS issued duel Raiders and gym clothes, the duel raiders are navy blue and have the LDS logo stamped on the ankle.

"Are they talking about me again?" She asks in an annoyed tone. Aiden looks up at her and quickly puts the card away.

"No Mizuki," Aiden replies, "my duel monsters are not talking bad about you behind your back. I've already told you that they like you, they just think you can be a bit... goofy when you're excited about something."

"Oh really, name one time when i was-"

"Remember when Ruri Kurosaki came to Maiami city for an Entertainment Duel?" Mizuki blushes upon hearing this.

"It's not my fault that she's so awesome, you just had to be there."

"I was there; we had front row seats and you freaked out when she touched your hand after winning. You fan girl screamed so loud that I was deaf in one ear for about a week and a half." Aiden then begins cleaning the very same ear with his index finger. "The only reason I don't blame you for that is because we we're ten at the time and I've seen the autographed poster you have in your bedroom."

Mizuki shakes her head at this and decides to change the topic.

"Moving on from that, are you ready to see the gym?" She places her hand on the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aiden replies with his hands in his pockets.

The two then enter the gym and Aiden is somewhat surprised at what he sees. While it isn't the ideal place for tricks, the LDS facility is perfect for conditioning Duelists for a Duel Raid, it is about the length of a hockey rink and is currently occupied by several students who either running laps, practicing balance, or receiving advice from a teacher that is currently present.

"Okay, I'll admit this place is pretty amazing." He states

"Of course it is, now lets get you fitted for a pair of LDS raiders so you can get a feel for the floor." Mizuki replies.

Upon hearing this, Aiden goes wide eyed and shoots her a confused look.

"Wait, I can't use my own Duel Raiders?" he asks.

"This places is designed for Raiders that use solid vision wheels for traction," Mizuki explains, "I was a bit shocked at first too, but i eventually got over it."

She then picks up her left foot to show Aiden.

"There pretty much the same thing, just lighter and less aggressive." she explains.

Aiden then turns to walk away, leaving Mizuki with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Aiden, where are you going?" she asks him. Aiden stops and turns to her.

"This place isn't for me, but thank you for showing me around Mizuki." he tells her, "I had fun at least."

Aiden then leaves the gym and places his helmet on his head, he had clipped the chin strap through his belt so he wouldn't have to carry it under his arm the entire time he was here, and begins walking towards the exit. As he arrives back outside, he once again activates his duel raiders before taking off into the city.

* * *

As the day drags on, Aiden finds himself riding up a side walk with Mizuki talking to him from his D-Pad.

"Sorry about earlier," she begins, "I forgot how much your Duel Raiders meant to you. I mean, you practically treat them like you would your deck."

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize Mizuki." Aiden replies, "I'll figure something else out. You still coming over this afternoon to see Maya?"

"Uh, DUH!" she exclaims, "You know perfectly well that I never miss an opportunity to see your sister. I'll meet you there after while. See ya." she hangs up after that.

As Aiden closes out of the phone app, he looks up only to immediately skid to a stop at the sight of the building in front of him. Deactivating his Raiders, he walks up to the building as he finally realizes where he is. Looking up at the sign, he reads off the name aloud.

"You Show Duel School." Aiden reads.

"The one and only!" a voice exclaims from behind him, "The school built for the educating and training of Entertainment Duelist."

Aiden turns around to see who was talking, only to be frozen in shock upon coming face to face with said individual. It is a man he knows all to well having grown up watching his duels on television. The man's red eyes meet Aiden's and all the latter can do is stare in shock as the reality of what is happening sets in.

"Are you looking to enroll here?" the man asks.

"Huh, what?" Aiden replies, a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you wanting to enroll here at You Show Duel School?"

"Uh," Aiden begins, "Maybe?"

"Well why don't i show you what we do around here before you make any decisions. Come on inside and we'll talk." The man then walks past Aiden, but right as he is about to enter, Aiden stops him.

"Wait!" he exclaims. The man stops and turns to him, an all to familiar pendant swaying as he turns to Aiden.

"You...you're... oh my god." is all Aiden can say as the man smiles at him.

"Go ahead," he states, "I don't mind if you ask me."

Aiden remains silent for a few seconds, trying to work up the courage to say what he already knows, but wants to confirm that this is not a dream.

"...Yuya Sakaki?" he asks.

"The one and only." Yuya replies.

* * *

 **And Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V's** **Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla makes his debut. What happens Next, Find out in the next chapter.  
**

 **Also, i only own Aiden and His Family.**

 **Shimmering-Sky owns Mizuki. (Thank You!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another exciting installment to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders.**

 **In today's Chapter, we finally get down into the main plot of the story, and why Aiden is looking to join a Duel School.**

 **And to those of you who pointed out the mistakes I made last chapter, they should be fixed. I work off of a MacBook so I tend to forget whether or not the caps lock is on or off, I don't use the shift key and auto-correct doesn't work on this site.**

 **Now without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Aiden was shocked to say the least; here he was inside the famed You Show Duel School sitting across from THE Yuya Sakaki. He was star struck to say the least. Yuya seemed to notice this and decided to speak in order to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So, care to tell me a little about yourself?" he asks. Aiden snaps out of his shock upon hearing this.

"Uh sure." Aiden begins, "My name is Aiden Yamato. I'm sixteen years old and currently looking to enroll in a duel school in order to further my skill. My mom could only teach me so much, you know?" Yuya raises an eyebrow at hearing Aiden mention his mother.

"And who would your mother be, exactly?" Aiden grins.

"I believe you knew by her nickname, does 'The Wicked Witch of West Japan' ring any bells?" he asks.

"I knew your last name sounded familiar. Your mom was one of the best duelist in the four dimensions; I was curious as to why she retired when she was only twenty four, but i guess the answer is currently sitting right in front of me."

"You know my mom?"

"Not personally, but we did have a professional relationship." Yuya then begins to smile, "She personally volunteered to participate in an Entertainment Duel with me back when I was just getting onto the professional circuit."

"Who won, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She did, but I'm not gonna say how." Aiden laughs at this, "So you said you were looking for a duel school to enroll in, mind telling me a little more about that?"

"Well, my mom taught me the basics and now I'm just trying to get in touch with my own style of dueling. My friend Mizuki suggested enrolling in a duel school and that's what led me to this point in my life."

"What made you come here?" Yuya asks.

"Mizuki took me on a Tour of LDS, but it wasn't for me. I'm not all for the whole strict spit and polish style they teach over there."

"Does your friend attend LDS?"

"Yeah, but she's an entertainment duelist at heart. She idolizes Ruri Kurosaki, has since she was about eight." Yuya laughs upon hearing the name.

"Yeah, she does tend to have that affect on kids at a young age. If you don't mind me asking, what would you call your style of dueling?" Aiden smirks at hearing this.

"I'm an entertainer with attitude." he states confidently.

"...You're a what?" Yuya asks, clearly confused by the answer. Aiden falls face first to the floor at hearing this, but picks himself up.

"An entertainer with attitude. I Duel Raid street style so I basically took the core principles of Entertainment dueling and sort of mixed it with my street skating attitude. I like to rile up the audience and get them as invested into the duel as humanly possible, while at the same time letting my dueling do the talking for me." he explains.

"I've never heard of that style before, sounds interesting." Yuya then smirks, "Why don't you show me just what it's all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Show me what kind of duelist you are by facing me in an action duel." Aiden goes wide eyed.

"Huh!?" He exclaims in shock.

*SMACK*

"OW!" Yuya exclaims in pain as a paper fan hits him across the back of his head.

Aiden flinches upon seeing Yuya get hit by the fan, but all his fears are nullified upon seeing the owner.

"Don't just say things like that Yuya," A pink haired woman states while pointing the paper fan at Yuya, "He hasn't even said if he wants to enroll or not."

"Yuzu, why do you always hit me with that thing?" Yuya asks while rubbing the back of his head. The woman, Yuzu, then raises the arm her bracelet is on.

"Because I'm your wife and it's my job to make sure you act like an adult around the students that go to this school." she explains while pointing at the wedding ring he gave her all those years ago; the ring is basically her bracelet shrunken down to the size of her ring finger.

"No way," Aiden says, "you're Yuzu Hiiragi."

Yuzu then turns to Aiden and smiles upon seeing the expression on his face.

"It's been Sakaki for about twelve years now," she says with a giggle, "but yes I'm Yuzu Hiiragi."

"My sister is not gonna believe this, you have no idea how much she loves you."

"Oh really, well then I just might have to meet her one day." She then sits down in a chair next to Yuya, "Now back to what my husband was saying before he got carried away, would you like to enroll here?"

Aiden looks at here for a second, then looks down. Weighing his options about all the places he could learn from, he finally comes to a conclusion and looks up.

"Could i maybe have some time to think this over?" he asks, "I just want to run it by my mom before i make any big decisions. You understand right?"

"Of course we understand, why do you think it took Yuya so long to confess his feelings to me?" Yuzu replies with a grin.

"Yeah... HEY, I WAS FOURTEEN!" Yuya exclaims. Aiden laughs a little at this; even though he is sixteen, he still struggles at understanding the comedy of his elders.

"Well if that's all, I think I'm gonna make my way home." Aiden then begins making his way to the exit, only to be stopped by Yuya.

"Before you go, might I ask one more question?" he asks.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Whats the real reason you're wanting to join a duel school?" Yuya asks this with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not just wanting to further your skill, you have an even bigger reason for wanting to join so spill it."

Aiden turns to look at Yuya, a look on his face that would make a professional poker player proud, only to sigh in defeat. Yuya in turn smirks at this, crossing his arms as Yuzu at the two boys in confusion.

"Guess my poker face still needs some work, was it that easy to figure out?" Aiden asks.

"I could tell by the way you held your eyes, a trick I picked up from Reiji Akaba before he retired to run the Leo Corporation full time. Now go ahead and tell me what i already figured out."

Aiden closes his eyes and takes a single deep breath before speaking, then looks at Yuya with determination in his eyes and posture.

"I want to win the Arc-V tournament alongside my friends, that's why i wanted to join a duel school." Aiden explains. "Even though wanting to learn more was a reason in and of itself, the requirements for entering the Arc-V are my true reason."

"And the truth shall set you free," Yuya begins, "the biggest tournament in dueling that takes place in each of the four dimensions. The only problem with it is that you have to show credentials of having been enrolled in a duel school, which i should really talk to Reiji about seeing how that requirement is pretty stupid. You do realize it takes three members to enter the tournament, right?"

"Mizuki and I are working on that one, but yeah, when it first began, Mizuki and I had just gotten into duel raiding. its been our dream to enter and win it, while also getting a chance to travel to the other dimensions."

"Well, you have a lot of heart," Yuzu says, "You kind of remind of Yuya back when he was your age, only you seem to be a bit more mature and level headed than he was back then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuya asks.

"Yuya, name one time during a duel before you entered the pro circuit that you dueled seriously while entertaining?"

"My duel with Reiji after all that stuff in the fusion dimension comes to mind."

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

The two adults are silenced as Aiden looks down at his D-pad. Almost instantly, the color drains from his face as a single window pops up on the screen.

"Oh no." he says, his tone filled with fear and urgency.

"Whats wrong?" Yuzu asks upon seeing Aiden's expression.

"I GOTTA GET HOME!" he replies, racing out the door of You Show Duel School and then flying up the road to his house with his Duel Raiders running at maximum speed.

"What do you think could have gotten him so stirred up like that?" Yuya asks, in shock at what just happened.

"Remember when Shun thought he was going to be late for Yuto and Ruri's wedding?" Yuzu asks. Yuya than goes pale faced as the memory of his XYZ counterpart's brother-in-law arriving to the chapel surfaces in his mind.

"He looked like he had fought the entire dimensional war all by himself, and won."

"Well, it is Shun we're talking about; who knows what he's capable of when it comes to his sister and her happiness."

* * *

Aiden finally arrived at his house gasping for air, having pushed his speed to the maximum in order to get home in time to keep his promise with Maya. As he enters the door, he takes off his duel raiders and sets them next to a pair of LDS labeled ones and smiles at knowing what that means. Entering the living room, he finds Maya sitting in the lap of Mizuki as she scrolls through a list of cards on her D-pad. Sighing, he finally speaks.

"Mom, I'm home." he says. Maya immediately turns in the direction of his voice and leaves the company of Mizuki to jump into the arms of a mentally exhausted Aiden.

"Onii-Chan!" she squeals with delight, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maya... can't... breathe." He struggles to say as his little sisters arms continue to squeeze his neck.

"Maya," the two kids mother calls from the back of the house, "Stop strangling your brother, he just got home."

Maya release the strangle hold and returns to the living room, Aiden gasping for air while following.

"I thought I heard your Raiders," Mizuki says while Maya climbs back into her lap, "what took you so long?" Aiden laughs at the question.

"You would not believe what happened to me today?"

* * *

 **And one of the core points of the Plot has been revealed, a tournament spanning across the four dimensions; named in memorial of the tragic events of twenty years ago, the Arc-V tournament was created with the purpose of bringing joy back to the four dimensions and allowing those affected by the Dimensional War to rekindle their love for dueling that had been turned into fear and hatred. Through the Arc-V, Duelist from each dimension have a chance to show what they're made of by showing off their skill and preferred style of dueling.  
**

 **I know you guys were expecting a duel this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but i had a college research paper that needed to be finished before spring break and I had to pour all of my time into that. So no duel this time, but next time i promise.**

 **Also, SCREW YOU KONAMI! HOW DARE YOU END ARC-V LIKE THIS! YOU LITERALLY HAVE THE REST OF MARCH AND THE ENTIRE MONTH OF APRIL TO END ARC-V THE WAY IT NEEDS TO, STOP RUSHING THE SHOW DAMMIT!**

 **Okay, got that rant out of the way, see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**WHAT'S UP B*****S!?-** _Epic Rap Battle of History Teddy Roosevelt_

 **Ignore that first comment, just felt like creating some laughter.  
**

 **Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Raiders, this chapter, Aiden reaches out to his relatives to discuss his enrollment into You Show Duel School. Will he join, will he look somewhere else, WILL WE EVER FIND OUT HOW LICKS IT TAKES TO GET TO THE TOOTSIE ROLL CENTER OF A TOOTSIE ROLL POP!? You'll have to read to find out; about Aiden, you can all figure out the tootsie roll pop thing on your own time.**

 **Also, with the ARC-V tournament now revealed, I am currently taking OC submissions in order to create teams that will take part in the tournament. Aiden's rival I have already figured out, as well as his and Mizuki's third teammate. If interested, PM your OC to me with name, deck ARCHETYPE, home dimension, and age (Please don't have them be younger than 14 or older than 18), and a brief description of them regarding appearance and personality would be good too. And sorry to be that guy, but i will not accept an OC that is a child of Zarc and Ray's Counterparts; this story is about Aiden and his friends, not the counterparts children. And if you want your OC to use other special summoning methods than just the primary one from their home, say so when you create them.**

 **Anyway, if you wish to submit an OC, send it via PM; and without further ado, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! *DING*DING*DING***

* * *

Chapter 3

"And that's why i decided to ask you before I made any other decision." Aiden says to his mother, the latter taking a sip of her herbal tea she had brewed before Aiden began telling her about the events that had transpired.

"So," Haruka begins, "You wish to throw away everything i have taught you just so you can learn to spread smile through dueling?" her tone is that of a disapproving parent, laced with intimidation.

"Uh..." Aiden mutters in response, having heard this tone before when ever he screwed up and got in trouble with his parents. "

As fear begins to form in his eyes, Haruka's begins laughing upon seeing the look on her eldest child's face. seeing this, Aiden deadpans upon realizing he was once again played for a fool by his own mother; her ability to intimidate is something he inherited from her, but hasn't yet fully mastered.

"Oh don't be such a buzzkill Aiden," she begins after calming down, "If you want to join a duel school, then I won't stop you. And besides, you did always want to learn from the man I beat all those year's ago."

"How did you beat Yuya anyway, he told me to ask you about that?"

"I nuked his field late in the duel with Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Oh..." Aiden looks down for a second before looking back to his mother, "What do you think dad would say?" he asks her.

Haruka immediately stops moving right as she was about to tilt her mug to take another sip; her husband was rarely ever home with him having to work for LDS in the Research and Development department. He constantly traveled across the four dimensions, updating and testing the Solid Vision with mass systems in order to keep duelist safe from harm. Last she heard, he was in Fusion helping the engineers set up the newly updated Action Field Projectors.

"Aiden," she says with comforting tone, "Your father loves you, and will support you in anything you choose to do. Whether it be becoming a pro duelist or working at a convenience store. He would probably say to follow your heart and do what you feel is right." Aiden looks back down at that, then gets up and begins walking to his room.

"I'll sleep on it, see you in the morning." he tells her.

Haruka sighs, then begins making her way to her bedroom for the night.

"Goodnight Kids!" she says before shutting the door to her room.

* * *

Aiden is standing in the middle of a room void of anything but golden light _._ He turns around only to come face to face with what appears to be the inside of a giant vault like door. Confused he turns around and is shocked at what he sees. Before Aiden hangs a dragon wrapped in its own wings and bound in chains, four to be exact, a single lock in the center of where its chest should be. As he begins to wonder why the dragon is like this, a bright blue glow catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. Looking down, he sees the source of the light is coming from two items the size of duel monsters cards. As the glowing dies down, a low growl begins to reverberate throughout the void. Turning to the dragon, Aiden is paralyzed with fear as the chains slowly begin to break, one by one, the two at its feet falling to the ground and the others hanging above the dragon.

"What are you?" Aiden asks in a curious, yet terrified tone.

The dragon then flares its wings and fires blue blast of light directly at Aiden. Seeing this, he screams.

* * *

"AHHH!" Aiden screams, jolting upright in his bed. He begins panting as he looks around his room to gather his senses and try to make sense of what he just witnessed.

"What the heck was that?" he asks himself. Peering over at his clock, it shows that he still has several hours before sunrise. Taking notice, Aiden lays back down and tries to go back to sleep.

"Guess i should lay off Mom's herbal tea." Aiden laughs before closing his eyes.

However, as Aiden drifts to sleep, he is unaware of a faint blue light coming from his deck holder on his nightstand; but the light disappears as quickly as it arrives.

Early the next morning, Aiden wakes up before everyone else and gets dressed in his gear before heading out. The sun has barely come up, but there is enough light for Aiden to be able to see the road ahead of him as he rides his duel raiders to a location he has been skating at since he picked up duel raiding. Speeding through the alleyways of Maiami City, he arrives at a run down skate park that has clearly seen better days. Aiden smiles as his eyes take in the spot.

"Home sweet home." he says with a small sigh.

Deactivating his duel raiders, Aiden walks through the fence gate surrounding the place. He walks to a bench and takes a seat, looking on as he spots several different ramps, rails, and half pipes that brings back memories of his childhood.

"Mom and dad are on board, but i wonder what she would think of You Show?" he asks himself. Aiden then looks to the sky as sun's light begins to coat it in a shade of burnt orange and red.

"I'll never forget the way she looked at me that day."

* * *

 _Six Years ago...  
_

 _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" A ten year old Aiden yells in frustration. Back then, Aiden had just gotten into Duel Raids when his dad gave him a pair of Raiders for his birthday. From that day onward, he would dedicate any free time he would get to learning how to skate with them. Sadly, he wasn't exactly what you call physically fit; Aiden was far from from being over weight, weighing somewhere around one hundred and ten pounds, but he lacked the physical build and technique that he has in his teenage years. This usually resulted in his duel raiders out running him or throwing him off balance, causing him to crash.  
_

 _"Do these things hate me!?" he asks out loud, venting his frustrations on the world while taking a seat on the concrete ground._

 _"No," a female voice explains, "You're just doing it wrong."_

 _Aiden turns in the direction of the voice, only to see a lady with black hair colored with silver and red highlights backfilp over the fence and glide backwards on a pair of black duel raiders that resemble combat boots, the wheels are solid red._

 _"It's all about balance." she says before turning around to face Aiden who is suddenly over come with fear at the sight of her. Her hair reaches all the way to the floor, her outfit consists of a pair of black denim pants that hug her legs and a black trench coat lined with velvet that she keeps closed with a belt. but what sends fear coursing through Aiden's body is her face, covering her eyes and nose is a black masqeraude mask, her eyes are hidden behind two lenses illuminated by two red lights where her pupils would be. he guesses that she is maybe 8 years younger than his mom, based on what she has told him._

 _"So are you going to say anything or just keep staring at me; I get that I'm hot, but i will drop kick you if you start drooling, ten years old or not." Aiden immediately shakes his head at this, trying to gather his thoughts._

 _"Who are you?" he asks._

 _"That's not important; what is important is why a little guy like yourself is in a place like this." The lady then gestures to the skate park, the place was pretty run down, even back then seeing how no one really knew about it except for Aiden and Mizuki. Aiden looks down before responding, not even making eye contact with the lady._

 _"I'm trying to-" she cuts him off._

 _"Didn't your parents teach you any manners, look me in the eye when your talking to me!" she tells him, her tone matching the angry one his mother uses when he gets into trouble._

 _"I'm trying to learn how to use these." Aiden says, facing the mysterious woman while gesturing to his duel raiders._

 _"Oh." she replies, "You know, I can teach how to duel raid if you want." Aiden jumps up to his feet at this, eyes lit up with enthusiasm._

 _"Really!?" he asks in disbelief._

 _"Yeah, but there's a catch."_

 _"Anything, just teach me how to do the stuff you just did."_

 _"Alright, in exchange for my services you will do what i say, when i say it without question. got it?" Aiden nods his head repeatedly._

 _"Good... take off your raiders."_

 _"What, why!?" Aiden immediately regrets asking this as a brief flash appears and a few strands of his hair fall to the ground. Looking at the lady, Aiden sees that she is standing like a kick-boxer who just kicked someone in the temple._

 _"What did I say about questions?" she asks in a clam tone, the red pupils on her mask shining brighter than before._

 _"*gulp* Yes Ma'am." Aiden replies._

* * *

Aiden laughs at the memory of his teacher; she put the fear of God into him at times, but he wouldn't be the duelist or the person he is today without her teachings.

"Even today, I still wonder why you left." He says with a smile, "Guess I made my decision."

As Aiden moves to leave, he is unaware of a shadow following close behind him.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later...  
_

'Yeah, I'm lost.' Aiden thinks.

After leaving the old skate park, he began making his way to You Show in order to enroll, but after thirty minutes of traveling he realized he had originally found the place by accident. He is currently skating through a park trying to find someone who can give him directions, but it is still too early in the morning for anyone to be up and about; and most adults would probably already be at work by now.

"Next time, I'll log the directions in my D-Pad." Aiden says to himself.

Right as he is about to give up, Aiden is suddenly hit by an unknown force and knocked to the ground.

"Ow," he says while picking himself up.

"Sorry, I should've been paying attention." a male voice says. Aiden looks up to see a boy about his age dressed in a smoke gray short sleeve shirt, khaki cargo pants, and a pair of gray sneakers with blue accents. Adorning the belt on his waist is a single deck holder, signifying he keeps his main deck and extra deck together instead of separated. He is also wearing a sling bag on his back, the single strap wrapping over his right shoulder.

"No worries, just be careful next time." Aiden tells the teen. The boy then notices Aiden's D-Pad.

"Hey, are you a a duelist?" he asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Aiden replies, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been up all morning trying to find someone to duel. I came all the way to Maiami City in order to test my kills and haven't found anyone."

"Why would you come all the way here to duel; better yet, Why are you looking for an opponent at Seven O'clock in the morning?"

"I have my reasons, and i could ask you the same thing for being up this early."

"I'm on my way to You Show duel school to enroll, and if you're looking for an opponent I'd be more than happy to oblige." The boy begins to smile at hearing this.

"You mean it!?"

"I'm a man of my word; I'm Aiden by the way." Aiden gets to his feet and reaches for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Aiden," he accepts the handshake, "I'm Tetsuya."

"Okay, now that formalities are out of the way," Aiden looks down at his D-Pad, "Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"If it's a building with a giant cage on top of it, think I saw it down the road that way." Tetsuya then points in the direction he came.

Taking note of this, Aiden grabs Tetsuya by his wrist before taking off in the instructed direction, the latter slightly screaming as he is dragged by Aiden on his raiders. As the two leave the park, the same figure that followed Aiden from the skate park walks out from behind a tree.

"So this is where you ran off to." the figure says before taking off after the two boys on a pair of solid vision wheel Duel Raiders.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Inside You show duel School, Yuya Sakaki perks up at the sound of someone knocking on his office door.

"Who could that be," he says looking at his computer screens clock, "We don't have any classes scheduled until later this afternoon."

Getting up, Yuya walks to his door and opens it. On the other side, He finds two boys standing there; one of them is completely pale and panting, the other is a boy he knows all to well.

"Ah Aiden," he says, "I see you have returned. Did you talk to your folks?"

"Yep." Aiden replies.

"What did they say?"

"Where do I fill out my enrollment form?"

Upon hearing this, Yuya smiles for moment then turns to the other boy.

"If you dont mind me asking," he points at the other boy, "Who is your friend?"

"That's Tetsuya, he's new in town and was looking for someone to duel which brings me to my next question."

"And what would that be?"

"Can we use the cage?"

Yuya raises an eyebrow at this, "The cage?"

"Yeah, the cage on top of the school. Isn't it a duel field?"

"Oh yeah, You two can use it; But first, you need to go to Yuzu and get enrolled. Okay Aiden?"

"Alright. Tetsuya, you go on ahead while i take care of the minor details."

"Okay, just let me get my bearings straight." Tetsuya says.

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later...  
_

"Alright you two," Yuzu says over the intercom, "I'm going to assume you both have been in an action duel, but I'll give you the run down of how it works."

Aiden nods at this, his deck placed in his duel disk; Tetsuya is currently digging his out from his backpack.

"In an action Duel, action cards are scattered throughout the action field. Obtaining them can give you a strategic advantage over the opponent, so keep that in mind before you use them. And Aiden," the boy looks up to the room Yuzu is in at hearing his name, "Last time you were here, you said you were an entertainer with attitude, so this will be mine and Yuya's way of getting a better understanding of what exactly that style is. You can use your Duel Raiders, but please try to use them sparingly to keep it fair against your opponent."

"Alright, I get it; You ready!?" Aiden asks Tetsuya, who has finally gotten his duel disk on.

"Yep, time to show you what i can do." He replies.

Upon seeing the duel disk, Aiden goes wide eyed at seeing it.

"Tetsuya..."

"Yes?"

"Did you say where it was you came from before arriving in Maiami?"

"No, but I'm from Neo Heartland if that's what you're wondering."

"I KNEW IT!" A new voice exclaims.

In the room overlooking the two boys, Yuya and Yuzu look over to find Mizuki standing there, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Mizuki!?" Aiden asks in shock at seeing his friend.

"I knew there was something off about that boy from the way he was acting when he met you." she answers.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" Yuya asks, confused as to how someone managed to get into the building without anyone noticing.

"I've been following Aiden since he left the skate park, and you guys left the door open."

"Well it's great to see you up this early, but me and Tetsuya here." Aiden points at the boy.

"Hello." he says, waving to Mizuki.

"Are going to duel, so please save your issues about him for later." Mizuki sighs at this.

"Boys and there action duels." she says, slightly annoyed.

"I hear you sister." Yuzu says, placing a hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

* * *

 **And the Duel between Aiden and the newly introduce Tetsuya shall begin in the Next Chapter. I'm on Vacation Right now and am taking the week off. I'll try to write when something comes to me, but dont expect anything real quick. This is most likely going to be the worst second half of a chapter i have ever written. But as ARC-V ends, DUEL RAIDERS continues, and VRAINS begins. Yoshida Shin (Director of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods) will be directing VRAINS, so hopefully he'll be able to save Konami from the hole it dug itself into... maybe.**

 **But Anyway, Send in Your OC's and I'll see you all later. If your out of School, enjoy Spring Break responsibly and have fun.**


	5. Chapter 4

**As ARC-V ends, the Duel Raids continue.**

 **Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders. When we last left off, Aiden had just joined You Show Duel School and made a new friend. Tetsuya also revealed himself to be a Native of Neo Heartland City in the XYZ dimension, so why is he in Pendulum? Read and find out.**

 **Also, keep sending in OC's for the ARC-V Tournament; I've already gotten a few, and a few pending. I'm gonna a lot to make teams of three for the tournament, so please don't be afraid to pm them to me; follow the theme of VRAINS and "take a step forward, and try!". Just follow the guidelines that can be found in chapter three. Submissions will be open until the first round of the tournament begins, so feel free to send them in.**

 **Now back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"You ready?" Aiden asks.

"I'm ready when you are." Tetsuya replies.

The two boys are standing across from each other inside the cage atop You Show Duel School. In the office overlooking them, Yuya and Yuzu are joined by Mizuki as the duel begins to get underway.

"Alright you two, any recommendations for the action field?" Yuzu asks as she prepares the computer to active the field generator.

"You're the teacher," Aiden replies, "How's about giving us a pop quiz?"

"A pop quiz?"

"Aiden wants you to make it a surprise." Mizuki says.

"A surprise huh," Yuzu puts her hand on her chin before snapping her fingers with a grin, "I've got just the thing." She then types the information into the computer and presses enter. A computerized voice then fills the room as the computer runs through its pre duel checks.

 _Duel Type selected, Action Duel. Action Field CROSSOVER in effect, please standby._

A wave of particles then washes over the duel field as light blue platform appear out of thin air. Both Aiden and Tetsuya stand there in awe, both for different reasons.

"Amazing, what kind of action field is this?" Tetsuya asks.

"So this is the action field the Lancers used twenty years ago," Aiden says, "Never thought I'd get to experience it first hand."

"Yuzu, how did you get a hold of this action field?" Yuya asks as memories from the dimensional war, good ones, begin to resurface.

"You're not the only one with connections inside the Leo Corporation." she tells him with a slight grin before speaking to Aiden and Tetsuya. "Alright you two, this duel is going to be under practice limitations in order for the sake of keeping your winning percentages safe for the ARC-V."

"Alright then, shall we?" Aiden asks. His duel Disk's blade comes to life at this, it's blade the same color as the pendulum Yuya wears around his neck.

"Oh I was born ready." Tetsuya replies. His duel disks comes to life as well, the black and silver body of the Xyz Dimension model emitting a purple three part blade resembling half of a hexagon.

"Duelists locked in battle." Aiden begins.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air along side their monsters." Tetsuya adds as the due continue the action duel chant.

"They storm through this field"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in Dueling."

"Action-"

[DUEL!]

Aiden: 4000LP

Tetsuya: 4000LP

"I'll take the first turn. I draw!" Aiden draws his card then grabs two from his hand, "First off I'm gonna use my Scale 2 Kaze, Storm of Gusto and my Scale 9 Hari, Princess of Gusto to set the Pendulum Scale."

Aiden places the cards in their corresponding positions on his duel disk and the word PENDULUM flashes across it. Behind him, the two monsters he used appear within two columns of light the numbers 3 and 8 appearing below them.

"Swing Pendulum of my soul, heed the call and bring forth the winds of victory. PENDULUM SUMMON, come forth my monsters!" Aiden raises his hand to the sky as a portal opens in between the two monsters, three arcs of light appearing from it.

"I pendulum summon Gusto Gami (WIND Winged Beast/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/1200ATK/1400DEF/LV4/SC3) and Asteri, Light of Gusto(WIND Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/1200ATK/900DEF/LV3/SC7). And finally, my guardian..." Aiden looks down and smirks as a tornado appears from the portal created by the pendulum.

"What the heck!?" Tetsuya asks, holding his hands in front of his face, the wind from the tornado making it hard to keep his eyes open.

"What kinda monster is he summoning?" Yuya asks, intrigued by what is happening.

"The monster that first spoke to him, a dragon with the power of a raging hurricane." Mizuki says, smiling as memories of Aiden showing her the card the morning after he found it in his deck.

"Dragon born from the eye of the storm, spread your wings and soar with the ferocity of a hurricane. COME FORTH, STORMWING HURRICANE DRAGON (WIND Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/2800ATK/2400DEF/LV8/SC3)!" The tornado disappears at this and a tan dragon wrapped in its own wings appears. A low growl begins to reverberate throughout the action field at first, then the dragon flares it wings to reveal its tan bipedal body with a single green diamond gem in its chest; on its head are three horns, one points diagonally upward from its snout and the other two point backwards from above its eyes. It's golden eyes look down at Aiden and it roars upon seeing its owner has summoned it.

"Holy crap, this just got interesting." Tetsuya says, looking down at his deck, contemplating a strategy of how to get around Aiden's cards.

"That's his ace?" Yuzu asks, thinking back to the first time Yuya pendulum summoned. Yuya, meanwhile, grips his pendant as he holds Odd Eyes in his hand.

"You want to fight him, don't you buddy?" He asks his ace monster. His response comes in the form of Odd Eyes glowing.

"Does that happen a lot?" Mizuki asks.

"It usually signals the arrival of one of our counterparts visiting or my bracelet glows. It varies depending on how much the dragons want to see each other." Yuzu replies.

"Isn't that dangerous; you know, with Yuya being..."

"Oh heavens no; Yuya is no longer under the influence of the Supreme King Dragon so we can visit our counterparts whenever time allows us. Although Yuri and Serena can be a bit hard to get a hold of nowadays."

Back on the action field, Aiden smiles at his dragon before turning back to Tetsuya.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Aiden smirks and furrows his eyebrows, "Make your move."

"Oh I'll do much more than that," Tetsuya replies with the same look on his face, "My turn; Draw!" Tetsuya draws his card and looks down at his hand.

"I'll start out by summoning Blind Swordsman(DARK/Warrior/ Effect/1900ATK/1400DEF/LV4), and through its effect special summon Blind Ghost (DARK/Warrior/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0/LV2) from my hand."

Appearing on the field first is a man dressed in a body armor covering his upper body, a tattered cape covering his back, and tattered pants tucked into his boots; his eyes are wrapped in several layers of gauze with blood stains where his eyes would be and he is wielding a broadsword and matching short sword. Immediately afterwards, a transparent figure appears next to him, his eyes also wrapped in the same fashion.

"Impressive, You've managed to catch my attention." Aiden says upon seeing the monsters Tetsuya has summoned.

"Good to see that your interested, now I activate the effect of Blind Ghost. If it is special summoned, I can deal 100 points of damage to my opponent directly."Blind Ghost immediately teleports in front of Aiden, who jumps at the sudden appearance only to be backhanded by the ghost.

"Son of a b***h, that guy has one helluva backhand." Aiden says while rubbing his cheek. (Aiden: 3900LP)

"That's not all, whenever Blind Ghost is special summoned, I can target one 'blind' monster i control and increase Ghost's level to the level of that monster. And i pick Blind Swordsman who is level 4." Aiden raises an eyebrow at this.

"I get the feeling your about to bring out your ace." he says.

"Hmm, nah. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." The card materializes on the ground and disappears.

"Alright then, I draw!" Aiden draws a card and smiles.

"Alright, I''ll modify the pendulum scale and replace my Scale 2 Kave, Storm of gusto with my Scale 1 Gusto Skua and activate it's pendulum effect." Kave disappears from its position and replaced by Gusto Skua who then emits a green glow. "As long as Gusto Skua is in the Pendulum Zone, all Wind attribute monsters I control gain 300 attack and defense points (Stormwing 3100ATK/2700DEF, Gusto Gami 1500ATK/ 1700ATK, Asteri 1500ATK/1200DEF)."

Aiden's monsters each glow the same color as Skua and Stormwing Roars at the feeling of its power increasing.

"Calm down pal, You'll get your chance to fight." The dragon's eyes widen at this, "Just not right now. I'll end my turn." The dragon droops it's wings at this, before turning its head away, emitting a few growls underneath its breath.

"What did you just call me!?" Aiden exclaims at hearing his partner. Mizuki laughs at this while the Yuya and Yuzu stare in confusion.

"He's not dueling the way he said he did, what's this entertainer with attitude style he told me about?" Yuya asks out loud. Hearing this, Mizuki looks over at Yuya.

"He only gets serious whenever his opponent gets serious. But if you want to see Aiden duel for real, you'll need to watch him in a Duel Raid, that's where he truly feels at home." she explains.

"I draw!" tetsuya states, "Since you seem so intent on me showing off my extra deck, I'll show one of them to you. But first i'll play the continuous spell card Blind Shadow Strike." Tetsuya plays the card only for it to appear and then shatter. "what just happened?"

"You triggered my trap card, Spell Jammer." Aiden says as one of his face downs reveals itself.

"Fine then, you want my A-Game, I'll give it. I use my level 4 Blind Swordsman and Blind Ghost to construct the overlay network." the two monsters onthe field transform into purple streams of light before disappearing into a black hole on the floor. "The one who gave up his sight in the pursuit of power shall make his presence known today. XYZ SUMMON, APPEAR RANK FOUR, BLIND MAGICIAN (DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2500ATK/2000DEF/RK4)!"

Out of the black hole appears a mage clothed in a black trench coat with silver accents, the coattail tattered, he wears a chain around his waste with a padlock as a belt buckle and a wide brimmed cap. But after he is summoned, Aiden is the first to point out something intriguing about the monster.

"Hey Tetsuya?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"Why is he facing backwards?" Blind magician currently has his arms crossed with his back to his opponent. Stormwing Roars at the magician only for him to turn his head slightly and lets out a small 'hmph' before turning back around. "Well someone sure is uptight."

"No matter. Battle, Blind Magician attacks your Asteri, Light of Gusto." An orb of purple fire then appears in the hand of Blind Magician as it turns slightly and throws the orb towards Asteri.

"I activate the effect of Gusto Gami, If a WIND monster I control were to be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead and deal 500 points of damage directly to you." Aiden says.

Gusto Gami then gets in the way of Blind Magicians attack and explodes upon coming into contact with it. The shockwave of the explosion, however, is sent back at Tetsuya as he is dealt damage. (Tetsuya: 3500LP)

"Nice counter. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." The card materializes then disappears.

"Lets keep up the momentum, I draw!" Aiden looks at the card he just drew and smirks.

"Alright then, Battle, Stormwing Hurricane Dragon attacks Blind Magician." he declares. Stormwing flares its wings as two lightning bolts strike the main joints, the electricity flows to its chest and the gem begins to glow. Stormwing closes it's eyes before showing it's teeth, a bright green light breaking through the cracks and crevices as it prepares its blast. Tetsuya begins to sweat nervously until he spots something shining out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait, is that a... IT IS!" He exclaims before taking off up the floating platforms after what he realizes is an action card. Aiden notices this and Stormwing immediately releases its beam of green light. Sadly, it's all for not.

"Action Magic, EVASION!" Tetsuya exclaims as he activates the action card he managed to acquire. As the card activates, Blind magician remains standing with his back to Aiden and merely move to the right one step, the blast going past him and disappearing as it's target had been missed.

"How do you like that Aiden, you impressed yet?" Tetsuya asks, only for his smirk to go away as Aiden gets a look of annoyance on his face.

"I ain't impressed with a damn thing." he says, mimicking a certain redneck from Victoria, Texas.

"W-what?" Tetsuya says, in shock at the tone Aiden used.

"And the attitude begins." Mizuki says while the Sakaki couple watches slack jawed at Aiden's choice of words.

"I end my turn with this, care to start?" Aiden asks.

Blind magician quietly snickers at his masters expression, but he quickly stops as Tetsuya regains his composure.

"I-I draw," Tetsuya draws his card, but he is still shaken at the tone Aiden used.

"Dude," Aiden says upon seeing the way Tetsuya is holding his cards. "I didn't mean anything by what i said, you're a great duelist, you just need a little more experience, we all do... minus the two pro's watching the duel with Mizuki."

"Then, why did you say that?"

"Mainly because that's how I was taught to duel in both a duel raid and an action duel. Respect is earned, not given."

"I would've hated to have your teacher."

"Scarlet would have probably said something along the lines of, ahem, 'quit whining and grow a spine before i come over there and make you'. She taught me a lot of interesting intimidation tactics, and the primary reason I have these." Aiden raises his shirt up to reveal a six pack. Yuya slams his face against the glass upon seeing this; Yuzu goes wide eyed, slightly drooling; and Mizuki laughs, having known her friend was at that level of fitness for a long time.

"You have abs?" Tetsuya asks.

"Yeah, It's primarily because I had to take a lot of punishment while training on these things with her." Aiden points down at his Raiders and shudders slightly at a memory of his teacher. "I can still feel the rail squeezing the insides of my stomach."

"Right..." Tetsuya then realizes it still his turn, "I activate the XYZ effect off Blind Magician." Blind magician grabs one of his overlay units and throws it, the same way he attacked, at Aiden's monsters. "Once per turn, I can detach one overlay unit and negate the effects of every monster my opponent controls and deal damage to my opponent equal to however many monster he or she controls X 100." (Aiden: 3700LP) "Battle, Blind Magician once again attacks Asteri, Light of Gusto." Aiden begins to look around for an action card and spots one, whistling at Stormwing who nods. Aiden jumps into the hand of his monster, who then chunks him in the direction of the action card. Managing to grab it, Aiden smirks at seeing what it is.

"Action Magic, Miracle. My monster isn't destroyed by the attack and i only take half damage." Aiden then goes wide eyed upon seeing tetsuya holding an Action Card as well.

"Action Magic, No Action. This negates the effect of Miracle." he says. Asteri is then hit by the attack and returns to Aidens extra deck.

"I end my turn with that." tetsuya says.

"Fine. I draw. I activate the Equip Spell card, Fighting Spirit from my hand and equip it to Stormwing. for every monster my opponent controls, the equipped monster gains 200ATK." (Stormwing: 3300ATK)

"Battle, Stormwing attacks your Blind Magician!" Stormwing once again fires it's blast at Blind Magician, landing the blow as the magician disappears in a cloud of particles. (Tetsuya: 2700LP)

"I place one card face down, turn end."

"Alright, my move-" Tetsuya is suddenly cut off as the action field disappears.

"What the heck!?" Aiden exclaims. The two boys turn to the office to see Mizuki smiling, her hand on the computer keyboard, before she points down. The boys look to where she is pointing and realize they are standing on the floating platforms. Tetsuya gasps at this, and Aiden looks at Mizuki with a look of annoyance as the platforms disappear and they fall to the earth.

"GAH!" Tetsuya yells as he falls. Both boys hit the ground with a thud as Mizuki walks into the duel field.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Aiden asks.

"You may be my best friend, but I'm still an LDS duelist." she says with a playful smile.

"You boys okay?" Yuzu asks as she walks onto the field.

"We're fine, nothing a little rest wont fix." Aiden says while stretching.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't stop her." She says. While Aiden helps tetsuya to his feet, Mizuki and Yuzu quietly high five before either of the two boys could notice.

"Hey, where's ?" Tetsuya asks, noticing the other Adult's absence.

"He's probably in his office thinking over what he just saw. Aiden, whoever taught you to duel had good intentions, but you might want to leave the attitude at the door. While that Maverick attitude is good in some cases, you may want to adjust if you're going to study here."

"So what, you want me to get a swear jar or something?" Aiden asks, "You're forgetting that's how my mom Used to duel."

"True, but your mother lived for playing the bad guy. Why do you think she was called 'Wicked'?"

"I always thought it was because of her deck."

Meanwhile, Yuya is in his office. He has a lot to work on with Aiden's somewhat blunt approach style. While he isn't all that fond of his style, he immediately recognized it as a style he knows from his past. Yuya smiles before opening a drawer on his desk and pulls out a picture. In it is him at the age of 16, having just entered the pro league, and a woman with long brown hair tied up into a pony tail. She is wearing black face paint that is simply two broad black lines running down to her chin from beneath her eyes. The two are smiling while shaking hands. Seeing this, He chuckles slightly and dials a number on his d-pad.

"Haruka?" he asks. "It's Yuya; Yeah long time no see. Anyway, your son just enrolled, and I was wondering what you would say to him learning a new style of Dueling? What kind? Well, I'll admit he is a little.. blunt with his comments, what? Oh he'll fit in fine here, he just needs to work on his attitude when dueling... Yes, he did curse. I have full control? Alright, talk to you later... One last thing, when is your Daughter's Birthday?"

* * *

 **I'M STILL NEW TO WRITING DUELS, DON'T SPAM NEGATIVE COMMENTS AT ME!**

 **Anyway, I realize the duel might be terrible, but as I stated before I am a novice.**

 **For those of you wondering, I own Blind Magician and Stormwing. Today I have the Privilege of getting the help of one Donjusticia to help in the creating of Tetsuya's deck (He owns all of Tetsuya's cards except for Blind Magician). Shimmering-Sky helped create Aiden's deck and created 90% of the cards he used, minus Stormwing.**

 **Aiden joins the ranks of You Show next chapter, how will his Stone Cold Steve Austin approach fair against the Sakaki style Entertainment Dueling? Will he create a new style that ditches the attitude in favor of entertainment, or wear the black hat and be the bad guy. Find out next time.**

 **Thank You, AND DONT SPAM ME NEGATIVE COMMENTS. I'M SORRY! *Seals self in vault, away from the haters***

OC Card List:

Aiden (Made by Shimmering-Sky and FurySong)

Asteri, Light of Gusto  
WIND Psychic/Pendulum/Effect  
Level 3  
Scale 7  
Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon, except WIND monsters. This effect cannot be negated. When a WIND monster you control is destroyed: You can destroy this card; Special Summon your destroyed monster (this is a Quick Effect).  
Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck. If you excavate a "Gusto" monster, Special Summon it, otherwise send it to the Graveyard.  
1300 ATK  
900 DEF  
(Trivia: "Asteri" means "star" in Greek.)  
(Shimmering-Sky)

Gusto Skua  
WIND Winged Beast/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect  
Level 2  
Scale 1  
Pendulum Effect: WIND monsters you control gain 300 ATK/DEF.  
Monster Effect: If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Gusto" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Gusto Skua". You can only activate the effect of "Gusto Skua" once per turn.  
200 ATK  
500 DEF  
(Trivia: A skua is a type of bird.)  
(Shimmering-Sky)

Gusto Gami  
WIND Winged Beast/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect  
Level 4  
Scale 3  
Pendulum Effect: Your opponent cannot target WIND monsters with card effects.  
Monster Effect: This card cannot be targeted for an attack if you control another face-up "Gusto" monster. If a WIND monster you control would be destroyed: You can destroy this card instead, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
1200 ATK  
1400 DEF  
(Trivia: "Gami" is taken from the word "origami", referring to origami cranes.)  
(Shimmering-Sky)

Hari, Princess of Gusto  
WIND Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Level 2  
Scale 9  
Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon, except WIND monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can send 1 "Gusto" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.  
Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can return 1 card on the field to the bottom of the Deck.  
300 ATK / 1500 DEF  
(Trivia: "Hari" is derived from "hariken", the Japanese word for "hurricane".)  
(Shimmering-Sky)

Kaze, Storm of Gusto  
WIND Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Level 5  
Scale 2  
Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon, except WIND monsters. This effect cannot be negated. When a "Gusto" card you control would be destroyed: You can shuffle 2 cards in your Graveyard to the Deck; that "Gusto" card is not destroyed (this is a Quick Effect).  
Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can pay 1000 LP: "Gusto" monsters you control gain 700 ATK/DEF until the Standby Phase of your next turn. You can only activate the effect of "Kaze, Storm of Gusto" once per turn.  
2000 ATK  
700 DEF  
(Trivia: "Kaze" is the word for "wind" in Japanese.)  
(Shimmering-Sky)

Stormwing Hurricane Dragon  
WIND Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Level 8  
Scale 3  
2800ATK  
2400DEF  
Pendulum Effect: If this card is destroyed: Place it in the Pendulum Zone. During the End Phase in which this effect is used, Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone.  
Monster Effect: The first time each turn that this card would be destroyed, either by battle or by card effect, it is not destroyed. If this card destroys a Level 6 or higher monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster.  
(Card by FurySong, Effects by Shimmering-Sky)

Tetsuya: (FurySong and Donjusticia, Mostly Donjusticia)

Blind Ghost  
DARK/Warrior/Effect  
Level 2  
ATK 0  
DEF 0  
If you summon a "Blind" monster, you can Special Summon this card, from your hand or graveyard, and if you do, inflict 100 damage to your opponent's LP. (You can only use this effect of "Blind Ghost" once per turn). If summoned this way, you can target 1 "Blind" monster you control: This card's Level becomes equal to the Level of that monster.  
(Donjusticia)

Blind Swordsman  
DARK  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 1900  
DEF 1400  
If this card is summoned, you can add 1 "Blind" monster from your deck to your hand (You can only use this effect of "Blind Swordsman" once per turn). Each time your opponent takes battle damage, inflict 100 damage to your opponent's LP. A "Blind" monster Xyz summoned using this monster as a material gains this effect: If it is summoned, it cannot be destroyed by battle.  
(Donjusticia)

Blind Magician  
DARK  
Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
Rank 4  
ATK 2500  
DEF 2000  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to the number of monsters he/she controls X 100.  
(FurySong)

Blind Shadow Strike  
Spell/ Continuous  
Each time a "Blind" monster is summoned, inflict 100 damage to your opponent's LP. If you detach an Xyz Material from a "Blind" monster to activate that monster's effect, you can activate this effect: Special Summon the monster detached from that monster to activate that monster's effect.


	6. Chapter 5

**And We're Back.**

 **Today, Aiden goes through several methods of teaching and psychological evaluation to try to find a way for him to learn a new style of dueling. Lets hope things go to everyone who has sent in OC's so far, the deadline will be until the end of next week (So Saturday April 8).  
Again, I am not a scary person and accept all OC submissions as long as they follow the guidelines I set in chapter 3. If you want yours to be in the Tournament, please don't be afraid to send it.  
**

 **Now without further ado, back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The following day, Aiden had woken up early and was now at You Show Duel School per his new teachers request. He had woken up, got dressed, ate breakfast, said goodbye to Maya and his Mother, Grabbed his gear, and made his way to the school. Upon arriving, he was met by Yuzu who was holding a manila folder in her arms. By the time he got inside, Aiden immediately realized what was in the folder as Yuzu had him sit next to her on a couch in her office adjacent from her chair.

"Tell me what you see here." she tells him, holding up a picture she took out of the manila folder. The picture is a standard ink blot.

"...I see you hitting your husband over the head with a paper fan." he says. Yuzu blinks at this before setting the picture aside in exchange for another one; This one has a picture of his mom back in her prime, around the time Yuya was Aiden's Age.

"And this one?"

"...I see a woman in her forties with two kids staring at a photo album and regretting some of the decisions she made during her career."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Back at the Yamato residence, Haruka is sitting on the couch in the living room with Maya in her lap. the two are waathing a rerun of Ruri Kurosaki's duel against her Husband in an Exhibition Entertainment Duel. As she watches it, Haruka suddenly sneezes.

"Mommy?" Maya asks in concern.

"I'm alright sweetie, but i get the feeling someone said something about me indirectly..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, lets get back to the Duel, alright sweetheart?"

Maya smiles and snuggles close to her mother at hearing this, Haruka wrapping a blanket around herself and her daughter along with her arms, enveloping Maya in a loving and protective embrace. The blanket covers all but the heads of the two girls.

* * *

"And what do you see here?" Yuzu pulls out a picture of Maya.

"The one thing in my life I would do anything for if it meant she would be happy." Yuzu goes wide eyed at this, knowing of only one other person who would say something like that.

"So, are you overprotective of your sister?" she asks.

"No, that's Mom's job. She doesn't have very good social skills and has a social anxiety problem. She rarely leaves home unless it's with me, mom, dad, or if she's going to school."

"Does she duel?"

"You're her idol." Yuzu smiles at this.

"So, you said you looked up to Yuya growing up, what changed your outlook on entertainment duels?"

"I still find enjoyment in it, but my duel raid teacher sort of beat the attitude into my head."

"Your mother?"

"No, mom couldn't skate to save her life, i met my duel raid teacher a little while after i got my first raiders. these," he points to the ones he is currently wearing, "I made my self while learning form her. there was just something about her that seemed interesting. She had this attitude that said she was the voice of everyone that couldn't speak up. She was as blunt as possible with her evaluations of my dueling. She reminded me of my mom when she dueled."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom made it cool to play the bad guy. She says she regrets doing it, but i could tell she had fun playing her role."

"I remember when she dueled Yuya, it kinda reminded me of Dennis a bit."

"Who's Dennis?"

"An old friend of ours from XYZ, you'll probably meet him if you make it there in the tournament. He's an Entertainment duelist who was taught by Yuya's Dad. But back to the topic at hand, you dont seem like the kind of person who should play the role of a villain; an anti-hero maybe, but not a villain." Aiden gets a confused look on his face at hearing this.

"What makes you say that?"

Before Yuzu could speak, a faint glow invisible to the two individuals comes from her bracelet and her eyes instantly change from pink to purple.

"Maybe if you realized that your little sister's image of you would shatter if she saw you duel like that you'd understand, but that would be to easy for you to do wouldn't it!?" Yuzu says in an angry tone she has never used before.

* * *

Yuya just got finished with a meet up with his friends, all ex-lancers, and has just arrived at You Show Duel School.

'Wonder how Yuzu is doing with Aiden?' he thinks. He enters the building and is immediately confused at the sound of faint crying coming Yuzu's office.

"What on earth?" he asks out loud. Opening the door to his wife's office, Yuya finds Yuzu struggling to comfort a distraught Aiden who is crying profusely.

"I'M SORRY MAYA!" Aiden exclaims before burying his face into his arms currently crossed on the couch.

"Aiden, I'm sorry okay. I don't know what happened, but I can assure you I didn't mean whatever I said." she says in a comforting tone.

"What's going on in here?" Yuya asks to get the attention of the two. Aiden immediately looks up at hearing Yuya's voice and runs at him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"TEACH ME YOUR METHODS, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE MY SISTER CRY!" he begs before crying into Yuya's shirt.

"What did you do to him?" Yuya asks his wife, in shock at what he has just walked in on.

"I don't know, I just remember Aiden asking me why he should change his style from portraying a villain and everything goes blank. Next thing I know, I'm looking at him crying like he just witnessed his best friend die." she explains.

Aiden continues crying as Yuya processes what his wife told him.

'I wonder if this is how shun was with Ruri back when they were kids.' he thinks while looking down at Aiden, 'Well, Haruka did say do whatever you want. But i never expected Yuzu to mentally break a 16 year old boy. Oh well.'

"Aiden, you really want to learn the Sakaki style of entertainment dueling?" Aiden looks up at this and nods.

"Well alright then, I'll teach you. Don't forget you're current style though, you never know when that attitude of yours might come in handy." Yuya explains.

"THANK YOU!" Aiden exclaims before going back to crying into Yuya's shirt.

"Should I call-" Yuzu begins.

"No, let it happen. He reminds me of me back when dad disappeared right now, remember?" Yuya says, remembering when he used to hide his tears behind his goggles whenever someone said something about his dad being a coward.

"Yeah... Do you at least want me to get a tissue box?"

"That would be lovely."

* * *

While Aiden is at You Show, Mizuki is getting to know the newest member of their group. Her and Tetsuya are currently in the Maiami city mall at a sneaker emporium.

"Can you explain to me why we are here again?" She asks him, a little shocked that several of the shoes have prices exceeding $1,000.

"I heard they have a pair of Carhart Jordan 4s here, I just had to make sure." Tetsuya replies while making his way to a glass display case.

"Car-what?"

Tetsuya is about to respond, but immediately shuts up once he see's the shoe he is looking for in the display case. Running over to it, he presses his face against the glass like a child staring at a new toy through the store window.

"They we're telling the truth..." Tetsuya says in a whisper-like tone, in awe at the shoe.

"What's so great about a shoe?" Mizuki asks, looking at the sneaker.

"IT'S NOT JUST A SHOE!"

Mizuki is taken back at the way Tetsuya snaps at her. Several patron in the store look at the two at hearing this, a few of them with same look tetsuya gave her.

"That is one half of a pair of $25,000 masterpieces that only exist in the Pendulum Dimension. There are only about ten pairs known to exist on the market, it's one of the rarest collectors sneakers on the market." Tetsuya explains.

"That," Mizuki points at the shoe in question, "Cost the same as a house payment?"

"Yes, I have a collection back home in Neo Heartland."

"Is collection shoes a hobby or something?"

"You could say that. Some people collect stamps, some collect rare duel monsters cards, and I collect expensive sneakers, is there a problem with that?" Mizuki suddenly begins laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Now i see why you and Aiden hit it off so well; you two are a bromance match made in heaven." She explains while wiping a tear.

"I don't roll that way."

"Thats not what, forget it. So are you gonna buy the shoes or what?"

"No, it's way out of my price range... However." Tetsuya slowly turns to Mizuki with an evil look in his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

* * *

Back at You Show we find Yuya, Yuzu and Aiden in the duel field. Aiden is currently being taught by Yuya and Yuzu is layed out on a lawn chair, sunbathing in the summer rays.

"So that's what Smile world looks like." Aiden says, holding a copy of the card in question.

"Yep, if you're gonna learn from me, then that card is going in your deck." Yuya explains.

"Okay, but can i ask one question?"

"Of course."

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" Aiden points at Yuya who has wearing black face paint like Haruka used to, then walks over to Yuzu who is sitting next to a mason jar 1/4 of the full of money.

"Here you go." He says, placing a dollar in the jar as Yuzu smiles.

"You'll learn sooner or later, get it all out now before the duels." she replies, opening a Pro Duelist magazine with her Xyz Counterpart on the cover. "Looks like Ruri made the cover again."

"Seeing how you prefer to play the bad guy, i decided to turn the tables on you." Yuya explains with a smirk.

"Right, Mr. Rainbows and smiles is gonna turn heel. Now I've heard everything." Aiden says, placing smile world into his deck holder.

"That's what I said." Yuzu says, not looking up from her magazine, "You're venturing into Dennis's department Yuya, just teach him like you would anyone else."

"But I had a whole lesson plan made up for him."

"Yuya..." Yuzu reaches down and slowly pulls out her paper fan.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll ditch the lesson plan." Yuya says in fear, "But I'm not taking off the face paint, I never get to use this stuff."

Aiden rolls his eyes at this, a soft roar coming into his mind.

'I know, he does seem a bit childish to be 34 years old.' he mentally replies.

"If your monsters have nothing nice to say, then please tell them to not say anything at all." Yuya says, a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"How did you know that?"

"You're not the only person in Maiami that can understand Duel monsters. I can as well, which is why there is no one better qualified to teach you than me."

"Okay," Aiden says with a sigh, "So whats lesson one?"

"Well, first we're going to examine your deck, then we will work from there." Yuya explains. Aiden responds by hesitantly removing his deck from its holder and handing it to Yuya who spreads it out on the floor of the cage.

"Hmm," Yuya is looking at the spell and trap cards in Aiden's main deck, "do you have a thing for counter traps?" he asks.

"Yeah; whenever I dueled my mom, she would always try to nuke my field with mystical space typhoon or something with a similar effect. Magic Jammer and Trap Jammer come in handy during her lessons because it keeps my pendulum scale safe." Aiden explains.

"I see, Do you have anything in your extra deck?"

"No, I don't really..." Aiden stops as he reaches into the deck holder of his extra deck that should be empty.

"What's wrong?" Aiden then pulls out two cards from the deck holder with a shocked look on his face.

"I promise, I have never had an extra deck. I have no idea where these came from."

Yuya takes the two cards from Aiden, only to raise an eyebrow at what he finds.

"Aiden, these cards are blank." he says

"What?"

"They're blank, see." Yuya shows Aiden the front of the two cards. Both of them are white with no image or description.

"What the heck does that mean?" Aiden asks while staring at the two cards. Yuya, however, flinches as his eyes briefly light up.

"It means that you aren't yet ready to wield the power locked inside these two cards." he says in a monotone voice. Aiden looks up at this as Yuya shuts his eyes and rubs his head.

"Are you feeling okay Teach?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah, just a little headache's all." Yuya replies. He returns the two blanks to Aiden along with his deck.

"For your first lesson, i want you to think about what I am about to tell you. a strong duelist once told me that the true nature of a duelist is found in the fire that burns in their soul."

"Who told you that?" Aiden asks.

"A champion Turbo Duelist that helped me over come my fears a long time ago. What he meant was figure out what makes you, you. Figure out who you truly are. Once you do that, we can begin dueling." Aiden raises an eyebrow at this.

"So what, am i free to go home?"

"Yep, Think about what I told you and duel me tomorrow. If you found your answer, there should be a difference from yesterday's duel."

"Okay, see ya later ." Aiden says before leaving the duel field.

"You think he'll figure it out?" Yuzu asks, her eyes once again purple.

"Only time can tell my love, only time can tell." Yuya replies, his eyes having changed from red to gold.

* * *

'What makes me me?' Aiden thinks. Having just left You Show, he is skating through downtown one his way to a sot he and Mizuki usually skate at. He is deep in thought, trying to find the hidden meaning to Yuya's statement.

'maybe Mizuki can shed some light on it.'

A few minutes later, he arrives at the skate spot, which is a set of stairs with 30 steps, a rail running through the middle with two diagonal parts and one horizontal portion in the middle.

"Where are those two?" Aiden wonders out loud.

"HEY AIDEN!" A voice yells. He turns in the direction of the voice to see Tetsuya standing next to a tree, waving at him. Smiling, Aiden deactivates his raiders and walks up to his friend.

"Hey Tetsuya, where's Mizuki?" he asks.

"She's standing behind the tree." Tetsuya explains.

"Why?"

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" Mizuki exclaims in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh come one, It's just Aiden." tetsuya says while reaching behind the tree. With some effort, he drags a kicking and screaming Mizuki out from behind the tree.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Tetsuya smiles and points at Mizuki's feet.

"What's up with her... what are you wearing!?" Aiden asks in shock. On her feet are a pair of high dollar sneakers similar to the ones Tetsuya is wearing. they are orange with green accents.

"I bought her her first pair of Jordan's and now she's embarrassed to wear them."

"I see..." Aiden then looks back at the rail. "Well you can take them off now, unless you want to skip the session?" Mizuki immediately throws the sneaker at Tetsuya, now wearing her LDS duel raiders.

"Finally, something comfortable." she says before taking off towards the stairs. as she gets closer to the first step, she jumps on the rail and grinds down to the bottom.

"Whoa, can you do that?" Tetsuya asks Aiden in amazement. Aiden's only response is a smirk as he takes off after his friend, jumping on the rail and grinding down, finishing with a front flip as his raiders hit the pavement.

"Trying to one up me?" Mizuki asks with a smirk.

"You cant beat me when comes to tricks, LDS is too by the book." Aiden replies. Mizuki climbs back up the stairs and goes for another run at this, tetsuya walking down at the same time.

"I'LL SHOW YOU STREET SKATER!" Mizuki then grinds down the rail once more. She follows Aiden's lead and does a back flip off the bottom."Beat that." she tells him.

Aiden smirks as he ascends the steps. Upon reaching the top, he takes off full speed away from his friends.

"What is he doing?" tetsuya asks. Mizuki goes wide eyed at this and sighs, knowing she wont be able to top what her friend is about to do.

Aiden then appears from out of nowhere, mid flip with his back to his friends and feet towards the sky. Smiling, he completes the back flip and lands on the middle portion of the steps and executes another back flip, this time landing in front of his friends.

"Well?" he asks Mizuki.

"Fine, Street Style wins this one." she says in an annoyed tone.

"How did you do that!?" tetsuya asks in shock at what he just saw.

"What, that?" Aiden points behind him. "I learned how to do that while training with Scarlet. It's a miracle I didn't kill myself while attempting it the first couple of times."

"Yeah, and your first grind ended with you making love to a rail." Mizuki says with a smirk.

"Again, she didn't let me attempt trick until I was twelve. Why did she let you watch?"

"I was hiding during that time; I was curious about where you were constantly heading off to, so I decided to follow you one day."

"Right, so tetsuya I've been meaning to ask you something." Aiden says, turning to the newest member to his group of friends.

"Huh, what?" Tetsuya asks, still in awe at what Aiden just did.

"Are you paying attention?"

"I am now, what do you want to ask?"

"Mizuki and I were going to participate in the ARC-V, but we're short one member."

"Okay..."

"You wanna fill that spot?" Tetsuya goes wide eyed at this. He barely knows his new friends he just met in Pendulum, and now they're wanting him to join their team for the ARC-V tournament.

"Why me, why not someone else?" Tetsuya asks. Mizuki answers for him.

"Aiden can be a little hard to handle since he preforms death defying tricks all the time; that and I'm technically the only friend he has since people would call him a freak for talking to his cards all the time." She explains, wrapping an arm around Aiden.

"You had to bring that up." Aiden looks to his feet at this, wishing he didn't have to remember the bad memories of elementary and middle school.

"Anyway, if you want to join the spots open. But i am not wearing those shoes you bought."

"Will you at least keep them?"

"Oh I'll keep them, I'm just not gonna wear them."

"Hmmm." Tetsuya thinks for a second then looks up at his two new friends, "Alright, i'll join on one condition."

"What would that be?" Aiden asks.

"Teach me how to Duel Raid?"

* * *

 **And the team is assembled. Aiden is trying to learn a new style for the sake of his sisters emotions, two blank cards have appeared in his deck, and their new friends is obsessed with Jordans... WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG *knock on wood*.**

 **So next chapter will be Aiden trying to figure out the meaning behind Yuya's words and Mizuki will be Teaching Tetsuya the basics of duel raiding at LDS. A storm is brewing, and who knows what will come from it when it hits.**

 **I'd also like to thank Donjsuticia (Author of Signs of Renewal, it's amazing, and master of Parodies) for being so kind and generous. He'll be helping me with writing the duels so expect me to improve as we get closer to the ARC-V qualifiers.**

 **DEADLINE FOR OCs is APRIL 8 so send them in if you want. Several people have been asking me if they can submit more than one, so I'll permit two from the same creator, but no more than that. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Time _out, Let's talk about athletic achievements, You and I have so many world records between us. 184, That's plenty of 'em, AND I'VE SET 183 OF 'EM!"-_ _ **WAYNE GRETZKY EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY**_

 **Welcome back to another exciting installment of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders. In this Chapter, Aiden begins learning the ways of Egao from Yuya while Mizuki teaches Tetsuya the basics of Duel Raiding, starting with skating then getting into a duel raid. What will Aiden discover as he tries to find his true self, what do the two blank cards have to do with this, WHO IS GOING TO TAKE WHO TO THE PROM!?** * _Ahem_ * **  
**

 **The qualifiers get ever so closer as the teams begin to form, but who will have their storybook ending?**

* * *

Aiden is currently at home in his room, the sun has gone down and he is staring at a mirror.

"What makes me, me?" he says to himself. He has been thinking over what Yuya told him today ever since he got back from his skate session with Mizuki and Tetsuya, the latter currently staying at a hotel just up the road from Aiden's house surprisingly. Groaning, he scratches his head trying to make sense of what his Teacher told him.

"If it was easy, everyone would do it." as he begins to get back to thinking, a voice comes from his door.

"Onii-chan," Maya says, "Mom has dinner ready."

"Okay Maya, I'll be there in a minute." His sister then walks over to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asks, crawling onto his bed.

"I joined You Show Duel School yesterday-" Aiden is cut off as he is hit in the back by a fast moving object. As he rolls over to see what hit him, he finds Maya laying on his chest with a wide smile, eyes shining.

"YOU MET YUYA AND YUZU!?" She exclaims, her joy overpowering the curiosity.

"Uh...Yeah?" Aiden answers hesitantly. Maya immediately goes wide eyed at this.

"You. met. HAH!" She utters before a massive nosebleed erupts from her nose.

"MAYA!" Aiden exclaims before grabbing some tissues from his night stand and shoving in his sisters nostrils, "Breathe through your mouth." he instructs.

Maya does as told and the nosebleed stops, but Aiden leaves the tissues where they are.

"You need to learn more self-control." he tells her.

"Onii-chan," Maya begins in a tone Aiden knows all to well, "Can I come with you to see Yuya and Yuzu?" she asks.

"Uh... well, I don't know if-" Aiden stutters before being saved by his mother.

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOUR FOOD GETS COLD!" She exclaims in her "angry" voice.

"COMING MOM!" Aiden replies before running out of his room.

"Onii-chan?" Maya asks out loud, a confused look on her face.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Tomorrow is her birthday, why not take her?" Haruka says, once again sitting down at the kitchen table with her son.

"You know why." Aiden replies. Haruka takes a sip of her herbal tea.

"Yes, and I'm glad you're doing this for Maya's sake. With me being her mother, she'll believe me when I tell her why I did what I did. But for you it's a much different story."

"Why did you play the bad guy?" Aiden asks. Haruka sips her tea before speaking.

"I was the first pro duelist to realize, 'Hey, it's actually kinda cool to be the bad guy.' and my career and nickname just sort of took off from there. People will tell you that I made it cool to be the bad guy, and I'll admit that it was. I had so much fun antagonizing my opponents."

"What changed?"

"I dueled Yuya and met your father." Haruka smiles at this, "Yuya may have lost to me, but I was already on my way out of the circuit because your father and I were wanting to start a family. Ironically, that victory over him would be my first and last because he would return the favor in my final duel as a pro."

"How'd you lose?"

"Yuya was just the better duelist that night. We we're both at our best, but he was just better than me at that moment in time."

"Alright... do you think you could get Maya to drink your tea?" Aiden asks.

"Why do you ask?" Aiden's response is a mischievous smirk.

After conversing with his mother, Aiden returned to his room and once again began staring at his mirror.

"What makes you tick Aiden?" he asks himself. He then gets an idea in his head and walks over to his deck holder.

"A little old fashioned, but I'm out of ideas." He says while shuffling his deck.

"Lets see what you guys think." Aiden then draws a cards from the top of his deck.

"Fighting Spirit?" He reads the title of the equip spell then immediately perks up upon realizing something, "THAT'S IT!"

* * *

Maya wakes up the next morning in a room unfamiliar to her. Looking around, she finds her brother sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning sleepy head." he tells her.

"Good morning Onii-chan." she replies with a yawn, "Why aren't we at home, am i dreaming?"

"Well... you might think you are in the next couple of seconds. But before that happens, do you know what today is?"

Maya thinks for a second before looking up at Aiden.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she exclaims with happiness.

"And what did you ask me last night?"

"If you would take me with you to duel school?" Maya replies in a questioning tone before making a realization, "Are we?"

"Happy birthday sis." Aiden states.

"Aiden, is she awake yet?" a voice asks from outside. Maya turns to the door wide eyed upon recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, come on in." Yuzu then enters the room as Maya dons a blank look on her face, unsure if this is a dream or reality.

"Oh, she's so cute." Yuzu says upon seeing Maya.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to Yuya, i think i figured out what he was saying yesterday." Aiden says before leaving Yuzu and Maya.

"Good Luck." she tells him. Yuzu then turns back to Maya.

"Hello there." she says.

"You're- You're-" Maya struggles to say, a few tears beginning to fall.

"Oh, come here." Yuzu says before pulling Maya into a hug.

Maya immediately cries and returns the hug at this point, no words being able to describe what she is feeling right now.

"Aiden called us last night and set this up. Your brother really loves you, you know that?" Yuzu says.

Maya's answer comes in the form of a few murmurs, her face buried deep in the shoulder of her idol. Yuzu smiles at this, finally understanding why Aiden broke down yesterday. Breaking the hug, she places her hands on Maya's shoulders.

"So I heard you're a big fan of mine."

* * *

Aiden is currently sitting alone in a classroom with Yuya, the latter having brought him there for reasons he wont say.

"So, I take it your sister liked her gift?" he ask.

"I'm gonna have to bring her with me everyday now. Hahah." Aiden replies.

"So, what did you come to with what I said yesterday?" Aiden hands him the card he drew last night.

"Fighting Spirit... any reason why you're showing me this?"

"Yeah; I didn't have many friends growing up, i was usually the target of bullying because of my ability to talk to duel spirits. I was called everything from freak to demon to who knows what. Occasionally, I would challenge the people doing this to a duel. Last night, when i called you about setting this up for Maya, i decided to see if my deck could give me any insight to what you said. I shuffled it and drew that card. That was when i realized something, back when i was dueling those bullies, they wold always trash talk me and try to make me cry. But for some odd reason, whenever they said something negative about me i would just smile. it took me this long to finally figure it out why." Aiden explains.

"And what did you realize?" Yuya says with a smile.

"That it was time for me to stop dueling with my head and start dueling with my heart," Aiden activates the blade of his duel disk and points it at Yuya, "So lets go Yuya; you and me, right here, right now!"Yuya responds by activating his duel disk as well.

"But of course my student, listen to that heartbeat of yours and allow me to thoroughly entertain you!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I'm starting to think this is pointless." Says Tetsuya, his face covered in a few bandages. He is picking himself up off the floor of the LDS Duel Raid facility.

"You need to have more balance when you skate, it's all about finding your center of gravity." Mizuki says, offering him a hand.

"I'm starting to think your letting me fail as payback for the shoes." Mizuki looks at him with a playful expression.

"What would make you think that. We have a few hours until Aiden gets here, so you need to get the basics down before he arrives."

"Why?"

"Because you will be going through one hell of a work out. First time i went through what he does, I couldn't feel my legs for a week."

"How come?"

"Aiden says it's because 'Legs feed the wolf' or something along those lines. You just need to prepare yourself."

Hearing this, tetsuya looks down at the duel raiders Mizuki let him borrow, a look of wonder on his face.

"Legs feed the wolf... wonder what that means?"

* * *

Back at You Show, Aiden and Yuya are outside the building, Yuya in his Roller skates he wore twenty years ago that, surprisingly, still fit after all this time.

"So, care to explain why you have those on?" Aiden asks.

"Well I thought that you needed a new lease on life, so your gonna use that new attitude of yours and face me in Duel Raid." Yuya explains.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN IT!?" Aiden asks with excitement.

"Yep, just let me grab one thing from my office I got this morning and we can begin." Yuya then goes back inside You Show.

"Wonder what he's going to get." Aiden wonders out loud.

He then hears a faint roar in his head and looks down at his deck that is housed in the slot of his duel disk.

"Yes Stormwing, I'm ditching the attitude Scarlet taught me this time around. Were dueling the way you liked to." he tells his friend. Aidens response is Stormwing roaring loudly, causing him to flinch. "Alright, settle down there bud. You'll get your chance to fight, I assure you that. I know you've always wanted to fight Odd-Eyes and it's brothers, now's your chance."

After about thirty minutes, Yuya returns with a single duel monsters card in his hand, a smile on his face.

"What took you so long?"

"I got a certain action field spell that I thought you might like. Beat me, and it's yours." Yuya says, holding up the card.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out later; because we need to find a place away from the public eye in order for us to duel." Yuya explains.

"Huh?"

"Aiden, you seem to forget that teaching is a day job for me, I also duel professionally so being caught in public would be worst case scenario if we we're going to duel."

"You want to avoid the paparazzi?"

"Exactly, you catch on fast."

"Alright, So where we headed?" Yuya places his hand on his chin before snapping his fingers.

"You might hate me for this, but i know just the place."

* * *

After a bit of walking, Aiden understood what Yuya meant by "You might hate me for this". They were standing in front of LDS.

"Why duel raid at the most obvious place in the city?" he asks. Yuya turns to him with a smirk.

"Because it's the last place they would think to look."

The student and teacher duo then enter the building, Yuya waving to the receptionist, and make their way to the Duel Raid department. As aiden gets ever so closer to the door, he begins to hesitate.

"Come one Aiden, isn't it your dream to beat me in a duel?" Yuya asks. Aiden looks up in response to this.

"It didn't matter what type of duel it was, as long as i could duel you i could die happy." He explains.

"So are you going to let this opportunity slip right between your fingers, or are you going to duel with your heart?" Hearing this, Aiden breaks into a sprint towards the door and slams his shoulder into the press bar. Inside, he is met by a sight that he never could've predicted.

"FFFFFFFFffffff..." Tetsuya mutters. The boy in question is currently laying on the floor, his hands placed between his legs.

"Tetsuya?" Aiden asks, confused as to what he just walked in on.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Yuya asks, only to receive his answer upon entering the gym.

"Judging by his position, one of two things happened. Both equally painful." Aiden states.

"And what would those be?"

"He either got kicked there for flirting with a girl, or he failed a grind and landed on them."

"It was the second one." Mizuki says, entering the gym from behind Yuya and Aiden. She is carrying a bag of ice in her hands.

"How bad was it?" Aiden asks.

"Not as bad as you might think," Mizuki then looks to Yuya, "What are you both doing here anyway?"

"Yuya and I are about to have a duel raid to determine whether or not I've changed since yesterday."

"Changed what?"

"Being a pain in the a** while I duel." Mizuki gets a shocked expression at this.

"So, does that mean your going back to...?"

"Yep, gonna duel the way I did when we first met, with my heart."

"Alright kids," Yuya interjects, "We only have so many hours in the day, lets get this started."

Yuya then hands Mizuki a card and whispers something to her, which she nods at and walks over to the gym's duel field.

"Shall we?" Yuya asks, following Mizuki.

"I've been waiting my life for this." Aiden responds with a smirk.

As the two walk onto the duel field, Mizuki activates the Action Field Generator, which is signaled by a computerized voice filling the room.

 _DUEL TYPE SELECTED: DUEL RAID_

 _ACTION FIELD "SKATERS PARADISE" IN EFFECT, PLEASE STANDBY.  
_

The action field that appears before the two duelists is something Aiden can only describe as a skaters utopia. Surrounding him are several ramps of varying sizes and angles and empty swimming pools. In the sky are several towers connected by grind rails that can be reached with the help of a duel monster. What happens next, surprises everyone.

"Aiden, are you, crying?" Mizuki asks as a single tear falls down her best friends face.

"I've died and gone to heaven." he says, not even bothering to wipe the tear.

"Well suck it up, You've got a duel to win!" she replies enthusiastically. Tetsuya, now propped up in a sitting position, Raises his hand and smiles as he gives Aiden a thumbs up.

"You ready?" Yuya asks. Aiden smirks as he begins the chant for Duel Raids.

"The future is now as two duelist take to the action field," Aiden begins the chant for Duel raids.

"Fighting alongside their monsters, the wind at there backs," Yuya continues.

"Flying high into the sky in the pursuit of tomorrow."

"Behold the future of Action Duels, Duel..."

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

[RAID!]

Both duelists activate there skates and take off as an orb of action cards explodes, Aiden preforming a burnout with the rear wheels of his raiders in the process.

Aiden: 4000LP  
Yuya: 4000LP

"I'll take the first turn, I draw!" Yuya says. "First I'll use my Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and my Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage dragon to set the pendulum Scale." Yuya places the cards in their corresponding positions as the two monsters materialize from within two pillars of light.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" As Yuya says this, an enlarged version of his pendant swings between the two pillars of light as a portal opens from in between them.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/LV7/SC4/2500ATK/2000DEF)!" On command, the dragon that represents not only pendulum summoning, but the pendulum dimension as well, appears from the portal in a beam of light. As it appears, Yuya hits a ramp and disengages his skates, landing atop his dragon as it begins running after Aiden.

"With this I place two cards face down and end my turn. Time to see if you've changed from yesterday Aiden."

Aiden doesn't respond to the words of his teacher; instead, he looks back and smiles before commencing his turn.

"I Draw!" he exclaims, speeding up. "time to get back in touch with my heart; I take my Scale 1 Gusto Skua and my Scale 9 Hari, Princess of Gusto and use them to set the Pendulum Scale!" Aiden places his cards in their positions as the two monsters appear from within the columns of light.

"Swing pendulum of my soul, heed the call and bring forth the winds of victory! Come forth my monsters!" As Aiden finishes, the portal between his monsters opens and a massive tornado comes forth.

"Dragon born from the eye of the storm, spread your wings and soar with the ferocity of a hurricane. COME FORTH, STORMWING HURRICANE DRAGON!" The tornado disperses and from it comes Aiden's dragon. As it begins flying along side its partner, Stormwing turns and see's Odd-Eyes.

"Easy buddy," Aiden tells his monster as it begins growling, "there's no need for that kind of attitude, you'll get your chance to fight. I promise." Hearing this, Stormwing looks to Aiden, it's spliced pupils widening as if it is witnessing something for the first time in a long while.

"I set two cards down and end my turn."

"No attacking, I thought you changed?" Yuya asks.

"You have two face downs, I'd rather not take that risk this early in the duel."

"Smart choice, I draw!" Yuya then jumps off Odd-Eyes and activates his skates, increasing his speed to keep up with his dragon. "From my hand I summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker(DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/LV4/SC8/1800ATK/100DEF)," the monster appears next to Yuya floating in the air with a smile on its face, "I add Entermate Longphonebull(EARTH/Beast/Effect/LV4/1600ATK/1200DEF) to my hand from my deck and pendulum summon it." The monster appears beside Odd-Eyes, running to keep up.

"Where have i seen this before?" Aiden asks himself.

"Next, I activate the effect of Longphonebull in order to add a non-pendulum Entermate monster to my hand. I choose Sleight Hand Magician (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/LV7/2500ATK/2000DEF) and its effect; By using Longphonebull as a tribute, i can special summon Sleight Hand Magician to the Field." Longphonebull disappears from the field and in its place, Sleight Hand Magician appears.

"Two level seven monsters... but that means!" Aiden Exclaims in shock.

"Oh no." Tetsuya says, making the same realization.

"What," Mizuki asks, "What's wrong?"

"I use my level Seven Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and level seven Sleight Hand Magician to construct the overlay network." The two monsters then transform into trails of energy, one purple and one yellow, and fly into the sky before disappearing into a black hole that appeared on the ground. As they disappears, Aiden's friends suddenly feel a cold spike.

"Did the temperature just drop in here?" Tetsuya asks, his arms crossed to retain body heat.

"I don't know, but you're not crazy because i felt it too." Mizuki adds.

"Frigid dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes; XYZ SUMMON, ODD-EYES ABSOLUTE DRAGON (WATER/Dragon/XYZ/EFFECT/RK7/2800ATK/2500DEF)!" a blue light then bursts from the black hole as the dragon appears, its breath visible and the ground freezing wherever it moves.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HOLDING BACK!?" Aiden exclaims in shock at what he just witnessed his teacher summon.

"I never said i was going to hold back; Battle, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon attacks Stormwing Hurricane Dragon." Odd-Eyes Absolute then begins charging its blast.

"But the two monsters will just destroy each other, unless?" Mizuki wonders.

"I activate the pendulum effect of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. When a monster i control declares an attack, if i have an Odd-Eyes monsters in my other pendulum zone, the monster i control gains 1200 attack until the end of the battle phase." (Odd-Eyes Absolute 2800ATK+1200ATK=4000ATK)

The dragon glows blue as it's attack increases and it then fires the blast at Stormwing.

"AIDEN DO SOMETHING!" Tetsuya and Mizuki both exclaim at the same time.

* * *

 **So... CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **The OC Deadline is one week from today, APRIL 8. Get them in by then if you want to have your OC Featured, I need more XYZ and Pendulum residents so please think about that when you send them in. You are allowed to send no more than two in, just follow the guidelines. Sorry to leave the duel like this, but the action begins next chapter.**

 **Thank You, and RAID ON!**


	8. Chapter 7

" _The_ _ **ONLY**_ _place_ _ **SUCCESS**_ _comes before_ _ **WORK**_ _is in the_ _ **DICTIONARY**_." - My father (Love You Dad!)  
(Don't know why he would be reading this though. XD)

 _Peter Cullen (Original voice of Optimus Prime):_ **Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders; Aiden decides to ditch the attitude and follow his heart in a duel against Yuya Sakaki as his friends watch from the side. Now cornered by Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, he stands like a deer in headlights as its attack gets ever so closer to his monster. Will Aiden be able to turn this duel around in his favor? Will he be able to upset a legend?**

 _Me:_ **Will we Finally get to see Mizuki Duel!?**

 _Peter Cullen: *_ stares at me for a second, then looks back at his script* **All these questions and more will be answered as Aiden and his friends take to the action field once more, in another exciting installment of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders.**

(Inspiration for this chapter's intro comes from an anime called IGPX, check it out whenever you have time.)

* * *

Chapter 7

"AIDEN, DO SOMETHING!" Tetsuya and Mizuki both Exclaim at the same time.

Currently, Aiden is in a duel raid with his teacher Yuya Sakaki, who has just declared an attack with Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, whose attack has been increased by the pendulum affect of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, with Stormwing as the intended target. Aiden is motionless, his eyes locked on the blast, until he hears the voices of his friends. Shaking his head, he moves to counter.

"I activate one of my face downs, the trap card Negate Attack," he says, "with this, Stormwing is safe and the battle phase ends." The blast fired at Stormwing quickly disappears out of thin air as Yuya looks on, a smile on his face.

"Excellent counter," Yuya compliments, "now lets see what you can do, I end my turn."

Aiden: 4000LP  
Yuya: 4000LP

"Alright, it's my turn!" Aiden exclaims before accelerating towards a ramp. "I DRAW!" he says, using the ramp as a launching point in order to be caught by Stormwing. As Aiden lands on his monster's back, Stormwing takes the initiative and gains some altitude.

"Okay, I use the already set pendulum scale to Pendulum summon Kaze, Storm of Gusto (WIND/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/LV5/SC2/2000ATK/700DEF) to the field, then i activate the pendulum effect of Gusto Skua; as long as it's in my pendulum zone, all WIND attribute monsters i control gain 300 attack and defense points." (Stormwing: 2800ATK/2400DEF+300ATK/300DEF=3100ATK/2700DEF, Kaze, Storm of Gusto: 2000ATK/700DEF+300ATK/300DEF=2300ATK/1000DEF)

"Now Stormwing is more powerful than Odd-Eyes Absolute." Tetsuya states.

"Yeah, but I don't think Aiden is going to use him just yet." Mizuki explains. As she says this, Aiden jumps off of Stormwing and onto a wire connect two of the towers scattered across the action field. As he does this, he crouches down and grabs an action card floating just below him before falling off the wire on purpose.

"Action Magic, Bi-Attack; I target Kaze Storm of Gusto and double its attack." He says during free fall, just as Stormwing arrives and rolls over and opens its arms for Aiden to land on its chest. (Kaze, Storm of Gusto: 4600ATK)

"Battle, Kaze, Storm of Gusto attacks Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon." Aiden's Monster then fires a beam of green light from its hands at Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute's Effect; By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate your attack and summon one 'Odd-Eyes' monster from my hand or graveyard. I bring back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Yuya says. Odd-Eyes absolute then devours one of it's overlay units and Kaze's attack is negated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum suddenly reappears.

"Alright then; if Kaze cant get through, then maybe you can buddy." Aiden says while patting the chest of his dragon. Stormwing then decreases Altitude and Aiden jumps back onto the ground, his Raiders activating in turn.

"Battle, Stormwing Hurricane Dragon Attacks Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon." Aiden States as Stormwing begins charging it's attack, a bright green glow appearing in it's mouth. It then fires it at Odd-Eyes Absolute, the blast hitting it's mark as the XYZ monster is destroyed. Yuya covers his face with his arms as the shock wave of the blast hits him. (Yuya: 3700LP)

"I end my turn with that and Kaze's attack returns to normal." Aiden says. Yuya then lowers his arms and smiles.

"My turn," He once again jumps onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, "I draw. First I'll activate one of my face downs, Command Performance. Since i control one Performapal monster, I can change all face up monsters you control into defense position." (Stormwing: 2600DEF, Kaze: 1000DEF)

"So you plan to destroy Kaze?" Aiden asks.

"Not at all." Yuya then jumps onto the tail of Odd-Eyes who launches him into the air to grab an action card, "Action magic, Flame Power." Yuya states before landing back on Odd-Eyes. "With this, Odd-Eyes gains 400 attack points until the end of my turn (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2900ATK). Battle, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Stormwing Hurricane Dragon. SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Odd-Eyes then fires its blast at Stormwing.

"But that would just be 300 points of damage, right?" Tetsuya asks.

"No," Mizuki states, "That action card has another effect."

"With the effect of Flame Power, if Odd-Eyes destroys a monster in defense mode my opponent gets dealt damage equal to the destroyed monsters Defense points." Yuya explains as Stormwing is hit and destroyed, Aiden momentarily losing control of his Raiders before regaining his balance. (Aiden: 1400LP)

"Crap, I gotta find an action card." Aiden then begins scanning the field far any signs of what he needs.

"Next, Skullcrobat Joker attack Kaze Storm of Gusto." Aiden then sees a flash out of the corner of his eye and races toward Kaze, who links his hands. Aiden then places one of his feet in Kaze's hands as the monster throws him towards the action card. Upon grabbing it, Aiden smiles in relief.

"Action Magic, Evasion. This negates the attack of Skullcrobat Joker." He says while landing and grabbing Kaze by the hand before pulling him out of the way of the attack. Kaze immediately wipes his forehead and gives Aiden a thumbs up before going back to the defense position.

"I end my turn with that." Yuya says.

'I gotta find a way out of this, i can-' Aiden begins before Kaze smacks him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Aiden asks his monster who raises an eyebrow. Aiden then goes wide eyed and sighs. "Right, no more thinking," He then goes full speed at a high angle ramp, "JUST DOING!" He yells, flying into the sky. "I DRAW!"

'That's what i was looking for,' Yuya thinks, 'Now lets see if you can follow through and try and end this."

"With the already set pendulum scales, return to the Field, STORMWING HURRICANE DRAGON!" Aiden exclaims as his ace monster appears once again, this time underneath Aiden who lands on the back of said dragon.

"Lets do this bud." he says. The dragon responds with a grunt of assurance. "Alright, first I'll activate my second face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy Command Performance." Yuya's trap card is suddenly encased in a whirlwind and destroyed. (Stormwing: 3100ATK, Kaze: 2300ATK)

"Battle, Kaze,Storm of Gusto attacks Skullcrobat Joker." Aiden commands. The monster then fires it's blast at Skullcrobat Joker, who takes off his hat and bows as if signalling the end of a performance before being destroyed. (Yuya: 3500LP)

"I'm still standing here Aiden." Yuya says.

"Not for long," Aiden Says as he jumps off of Stormwing in order to grab an action card, "Action Magic, Encore, With this, i bring back the action card Bi-Attack and use it on Stormwing." (Stormwing: 6200ATK)

"Aiden wants to end it." Mizuki says with a smile.

"But Yuya would still have life points if he attacked right now, unless?" Tetsuya adds.

"Following up with that, I play the equip-spell Fighting Spirit i drew at the beginning of my turn and equip it to Stormwing; for every monster my opponent control, the equipped monster gains 300 attack points." (Stormwing: 6500ATK)

"So that's who you really are, huh?" Yuya asks to himself, a small smile on his face.

"Battle, Stormwing Hurricane Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon;" Stormwing then charges it's attack, "HURRICANE HELLFIRE!"

"Trap Card activate, Cross Damage!" Yuya Exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Aiden and his friends yell in shock.

As Stormwing fires its blast, Odd-Eyes lets loose with Reaction Force as both monsters are destroyed in the chaos, kicking up a dust cloud big enough to completely hide the two duelists.

"What power." Tetsuya says in awe.

When the dust clears, they find Odd-Eyes still standing, Yuya mounted atop it, and Aiden lying on the ground face down.

"What happened?" Mizuki asks before going wide eyed at the computer screen. (Yuya: 1500LP, Aiden: 0LP)

"How did Yuya...?" Tetsuya asks, his tone littered with confusion.

"Before the attack went through, I managed to snag this." Yuya explains while holding up an action card. "Miracle not only protected my monster from destruction, but it also halved the battle damage i was going to take. Cross Damage causes both Duelists to receive the same amount of damage from the opponent's attack. If I hadn't of grabbed Miracle, it would've ended in a draw."

"So, Aiden lost?" Mizuki asks.

"Hahahah." A voice laughs quietly.

Aiden's friends look up at this and Yuya turns in the direction of the sound to find Aiden pushing him self up off the ground.

"Hahahahah!" He laughs before rolling over onto his back. Yuya smiles at this as the action field disperses and walks over to Aiden.

"Well?" he asks, looking down at the teenager duelist.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Aiden asks, a smile on his face. Mizuki and Tetsuya run over to their friend at this point while Yuya helps him to his feet.

"You forgot all about my second face down in the excitement," Yuya explains, "Which means we've got a lot to do before the ARC-V starts."

"I'm always up for a challenge. I'll take anything you can throw at me." Aiden says with a smirk.

"Well then," Yuya says while taking out a card, "Take this." He then throws the cad at Aiden who catches it.

"What's this?" he asks.

"That my student is the action field spell i told you about."

"But I didn't win." Yuya places a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Aiden," He begins, "There is a lot more to dueling, than just winning. Today, you showed me that you are ready. So I'm going to make you my personal Protege."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Aiden and his friends exclaim.

"I am going to train you personally, how is that so hard to understand?"

"What about the other students at You Show?" Mizuki asks.

"You do realize what time of year it is, right?" Yuya counters.

"Okay, so it's summer," Aiden replies, "But why me?"

"Because, I see something in you that not a lot of duelists have. A will to compete and entertain that runs deep. So if you're up for it, You and I will be going non stop until the start of the Arc-V. What do you say Aiden?" Yuya extends his hand.

"What do i say?" Aiden replies before smirking, "I say give me everything you got." He then grabs Yuya's hand as his friends look on, Mizuki with happiness knowing her friend is back to his old self, and Tetsuya in amazement that his new friend is going to be taught personally by a legend.

"So when do we start?" Aiden asks.

"Tomorrow morning, don't be late." Yuya then turns to leave.

"Aiden, what's the card he gave you?" Mizuki asks, looking down at Aiden's hand.

Aiden in turn lifts the card up for his friends to see.

"Freestyle... wonder what it does?" he says before putting the card in his deck holder.

* * *

 **End that's a wrap. Sorry for this to be a bit short, but the Action picks back up next Chapter as the team begins to form. The tournament begins in Chapter 9, by then I hope to have the teams created. Thank you to everyone who has sent in an OC, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way if one of yours doesn't end up in the story. You have until this Saturday, April 8, to send them in. In the Next Chapter, Aiden breaks down Duel Raiders for Tetsuya who will begin to construct his own, and Aiden will also come to a difficult decision not many duelists like to make.**

 **Also, I've decided to Make an OVA style story full of Comedic one shots to Follow this Story. Keep an eye out for it, because i will post in this story when the next ova will go up. The first is after this chapter.**

 **Until next time, RAID ON!**


	9. Chapter 8

**"** _I can do all this through_ _ **Him**_ _who gives me strength" -_ _ **Philippians 4:13**_

 **And welcome Back, TAKE IT AWAY PETER CULLEN! (If you don't know who he is, how dare you call yourself a Transformers Fan)**

 _Peter Cullen:_ **Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders; Aiden came up short in his attempts to upset a Legend in a duel raid with Yuya Sakaki. But the loss was not without it's own victories; Aiden is now going to be personally taught by Yuya Sakaki and has a new Action Field Spell added to his arsenal. With the ARC-V rapidly getting Closer, Aiden and his friends are gonna need every advantage they can get in order to qualify. But what is the true nature of the Action Field Spell Aiden has obtained, and why is Yuya so willing to take an Amateur duelist under his wing? All these questions and more will be answered right now, in another exciting installment of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders.**

 **And since the deadline for OC's has most likely ended by the time i get this uploaded, thank you to everyone who submitted an OC to take part in the ARC-V tournament. If your OC does not make a cameo, it is because they will either make an appearance in a later arc (Like Synchro, XYZ, or Fusion), or I chose not to use them. Fear not however, just because your OC was not featured does not mean i hated them, Everyone submitted amazing OCs and I wish i could have used them all, but I am not God (NO ONE WILL EVER BE!) and sacrifices had to be made. I'm sorry if i hurt some of your feelings, and i hope you don't stop reading as a result, but life is life and we cant change the past, only look forward to the future. Thank You, and Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Alright, now before we begin I have to ask." Aiden states. He is in a classroom at You Show with Tetsuya and Mizuki, his two friends sitting behin desks while he is in front of the white board.

"Ask what?" Tetsuya asks.

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yeah, a notebook and a writing utensil."

"Aiden, do you really have to do this?" Mizuki asks.

"You taught him skating, I'm gonna teach him building. So, yes i have to do this."

Mizuki rolls her eyes at this as Aiden grabs a marker.

"Alright Tetsuya," Aiden begins, "You already know what Duel Raiders are so I can skip that and go straight into the more important stuff."

"And what would that be?" Tetsuya asks.

"The wheels. Duel Raiders come in two types, Solid Vision and Physical. Solid Vision is like the name implies, the wheels are Solid Vision with mass. You can adjust the speed by jacking them into the computer. Physical is an entirely different story."

"Question!" a voice says in the back. Aiden and the others turn around to find Yuya sitting in the back of the classroom.

"When did you get here?" Mizuki asks.

"I walked in a few minutes ago when Aiden began speaking." Yuya explains. Right as he says this, Yuzu walks in as well.

"Yuya," she says, "You have a phone call from Phantom Knight."

"WHAT!" Yuya exclaims before running out of the classroom. After he leaves, Yuzu turns to Aiden and his friends.

"Who's Phantom Knight?" Aiden asks.

"A very close friend of ours from the XYZ dimension."

"Like Dennis?"

"No, Dennis lives in XYZ. He was originally from Fusion, but ended up staying in XYZ after the war to teach Entertainment Dueling. Now I need to go make sure Yuya doesn't say something stupid. Have Fun." Yuzu leaves at this.

"As i was saying," Aiden continues, " Physical is also as the name implies, you use physical wheels. Unlike Solid Vision, the specifications of Physical Raiders is heavily dependent on the wheel. There are thousands of different models, each with their  
own unique specs."

"What kind of wheel do you use?" Tetsuya asks. Aiden raises his foot to show his Duel Raider.

"I use Pendulum Grinder Mk.3s," he says as the wheels lock into place underneath the boot, "High speed, above average acceleration, and out of all the ones I've used, these have given me the most control."

"What would you say is the best wheel Overall?" Mizuki sighs at hearing this before smiling, finding some enjoyment in watching this.

"The best Physical wheels ever made," Aiden pauses to think, "... You want the Magnum Opus, then you get a set of Red Line Mk.1s."

"What's that?"

"Red Line Mk.1s, from a technical standpoint, could be considered the origin of all physical wheels."

"Huh?" Mizuki stands up and walks to the front of the room.

"They're the first ones ever made, or so the legend goes." she says, walking towards the door.

"Bathroom?" Aiden asks at seeing this.

"Vending machine." Mizuki replies before leaving the room.

"Okay," Aiden turns back to Tetsuya, "The legend Mizuki is talking about is that the Leo corporation once created a set of wheels that supposedly had the ability to bend the air flow and create their own air current. The duelist could use them to create  
a blade of wind capable of literally cutting solid steel or literally distort the air pressure and walk on water. Every statistic on them is maxed out. If they were a myth the specifications wouldn't be listed online. Top speed was recorded at 85mph  
(136.794 kph), the fastest of any Duel Raider in history. The acceleration is unbelievable and everything else speaks for itself."

"So why are they considered a legend?"

"Because there was only one set of four ever made..."

"And why do you think they exist?"

"Because I've met the duelist that uses them. She taught me everything I know."

"You mean Scarlet?

"Precisely; She used physical wheels, and from what I learned about the Red Line Mk.1s, the specifications matched hers." Tetsuya immediately perks up at this and gets excited.

"Do you know where she might be?!" He asks enthusiastically.

"No... She dropped of the face of the four dimensions two years ago." Aiden explains with his head down, "Told me to find my own style the last time I talked to her, the next day she was gone."

"Sorry." Tetsuya says upon seeing his friend so upset.

"I've gotten over it. If not for her, I wouldn't be the duelist or person I am today."

"But aren't you changing your dueling style?"

"I never truly found my own style, I was just imitating someone else. Yuya helped me find my own path as a duelist, which is the path I now choose to walk."

"So... is that all?" Mizuki then walks in with a bottle of water in hand.

"Did you tell him about choosing the right boot?" she asks before smirking.

"OH YEAH!" Tetsuya groans at this as Mizuki laughs quietly.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later..._

After explains Duel Raiders to Tetsuya, Aiden is in the middle of a lesson with Yuya as his friends look on.

"So why is he having Aiden skate in an action field?" Mizuki asks. Yuzu, who is operating the computer that controls the Action Field, turns to her.

"The Action Field allows Yuya to test Aiden's abilities to their fullest while also giving him the option of dueling."

"I thought the You Show action field system didn't have the Duel Raid function." Tetsuya says.

"Of course we did, what made you think that?"

"Aiden and Yuya were in a Duel Raid yesterday at LDS. He told me it was because You Show was still waiting for the system update." Mizuki explains. A dark aura immediately appears around Yuzu at this.

"So, he was at LDS yesterday was he?" she says in an angry tone.

"Maybe it was to not disturb you and Maya?" Mizuki suggests. The dark aura immediately disappears at the mentioning of this.

"Oh.. that makes sense. I'm still gonna talk with him about it."

"Will your fan be involved?"

"Mizuki," Yuzu pulls out her paper fan, "my fan is always involved when I talk with Yuya."

While Aiden's friends are talking with Yuzu, Yuya is in the action field with a stopwatch in hand as Aiden does laps around Performance Coliseum.

"And... Stop!" Yuya says, stopping the time as Aiden comes to stop in front of him.

"How was that?" Aiden asks, bending over to catch his breath.

"It's true, you are fast, but you lost a bit of control during your turns. That can be fixed with a bit of practice."

"Alright, so what's next on the list?"

"Next, we go to your deck." Yuya turns to the office overlooking the action field, "Yuzu, we're done!" he exclaims. Yuzu in turn deactivates the action feild and Tetsuya and Mizuki walk onto the field.

"What are you two still doing here?" Aiden asks upon seeing his friends.

"Uh.. dueling, what else?" Mizuki says before activating her duel disk, the white blade appearing from it's maroon body.

"Yeah," tetsuya adds, activating his duel disk as well, "How else are we supposed to train for the ARC-V?" Yuya smiles at this and looks back up at Yuzu.

"Keep an eye on them!" he exclaims. Yuzu responds with a thumbs up and a smile as Yuya and Aiden head inside. After a bit of walking, they enter the classroom Tetsuya received his "lecture".

"So," Aiden begins, "What is it you wanted to say about my deck?"

"Have you ever rebuilt it?" Yuya asks, Aiden immediately grabs his disk at hearing this.

"No, why would I!?" he exclaims, shock heavy in his tone of voice.

"Aiden," Yuya begins, "Believe it or not, Duelist rebuild there decks all the time. whether it be for tournaments or to beat a single opponent, they change decks or modify them to better suite the challenge. I had to do it when when I was lancer when  
we went to Synchro, so i understand it can be a bit hard."

"My deck is much more than that. These guys have been with me since i started dueling." Aiden says looking at his deck, still in his duel disk.

"Look," Yuya removes a card from his deck, "Smile World was the first step of many in your path to the ARC-V. This," he hands the card to Aiden, "will be your next." Aiden takes the card and examines it.

"Tuning Magician?" he says in confusion before looking at its effects, "It hurts the owner more than the opponent."

"Yes it does; the person who gave it to me called it 'the worst card in existence', what do you say to that?" Aiden looks up at hearing this and spots a transparent tuning magician behind Yuya, a look of slight sadness on its face as Yuya brings up the  
bad memories.

"What do I say," Aiden begins, "Whoever told you that was stupid." Tuning magician looks up at hearing this.

"And why is that?" Yuya asks with a smile.

"It doesn't matter what level, what type, or how many attack and defense points a card has. Every card is important, no matter what!" Aiden exclaims.

Yuya's smile grows even wider as he sees tuning magician appear behind Aiden.

"That's exactly what I said; Every card is important, which is why I am giving Tuning Magician to you."

"I'm sorry what?" Aiden asks, a little to fast. Unbeknownst to him, Tuning Magician is silently laughing behind him.

"This is you first step towards rebuilding your deck; I rebuilt mine, Yuzu rebuilt hers to incorporate fusion summoning, and now you will rebuild yours to ready yourself for the ARC-V."

"Why?"

"Aiden, your at a slight disadvantage with only the ability to Pendulum Summon. What happens when you face an opponent that has the ability to prohibit that?" Aiden goes wide eyed before sighing in defeat.

"I see where your going with this." he says in a sad tone.

"Good, so are you ready to rebuild your deck?"

"I guess."

"Okay then," Yuya looks down at his D-pad, "I thought we would have more time then that. Looks like we'll have to rebuild your deck tomorrow."

"What?" Aiden looks down at his D-pad and immediately realizes what time it is.

"You watch 'Duels of Our Lives'?" he asks Yuya.

"Yuzu and I both do, why do you ask?" Aiden laughs at this.

"Man, you really are old." Yuya goes red faced at this as Tuning Magician reappears, laughing uncontrollably.

"That's it for today's lesson, if you don't have anymore questions, please leave." Yuya says extremely fast.

"Could you repeat that?" Aiden asks. Yuya opens the door to the classroom as Yuzu appears in the door way.

"COME ON!" She exclaims while grabbing the chest of his shirt and literally pulling him out of the room.

"What is it with adults and soap operas?" Aiden asks while rubbing the back of his head. Then looks down at tuning magician and pulls out his deck.

"Be nice you guys," he tells his deck, "You have a new friend." Aiden then places tuning magician in his deck and smiles. "Welcome to the team, I hope we get along, unlike one ace card I know."

* * *

At Aiden's house, Haruka is reading in her bed room, her deck on her nightstand. When she isn't looking, her deck is suddenly divided in half as a single card jumps off of the lower half. Looking over, Haruka goes wide eyed before realizing something.

"Oh I get it," she says while picking up the card that jumped off the lower half, "I may not be able to see or hear you, but I know when someone is talking about me. I'm here for you sister." She tells the card before fixing her deck and placing the card  
on top. She then looks at her clock.

"OH, DUELS OF OUR LIVES IS ON!" Haruka then grabs the remote and turns on the TV as a transparent version of her ace appears next to her. a transparent women in red and black battle scarred armor befitting a knight with a matching witches hat on her head  
and her hair runs down to her waist. The woman looks over at Haruka and removes a sword from her back, placing it on the floor, before turning to the TV as the show begins. Both Haruka and the Duel Spirit, whom she is unaware of, smile as the opening  
credits begin rolling.

* * *

Later that night, Aiden is in a white t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts sitting on the foot of his bed cross legged (Indian Style) looking at his deck, which spread out with each card facing up on trunk keeps at the foot of his bed to store clothes in.

"I need to rebuild it," Aiden says, "But at the same time I can't." Aiden then falls back onto his bed.

"You guys have literally been with me since the beginning. Dad gave me to you and you were with me through every duel against those bullies, my mom, and Scarlet on those occasions." Aiden is brought out of his thought at the sound of someone knocking  
on his door.

"Aiden," His mother says while opening the door, "Time for bed, cut off the lights." As she walks away, Haruka is followed by the duel spirit of her ace, who flips Aiden off as she walks by.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" He asks.

"I'm your mother, why would I hate you!? Haruka replies, her ace silently laughs at this.

"Not You!" Aiden then walks over and shuts his door. Lying back down on his bed, he looks back at his deck before pulling up the covers.

"I don't want," he yawns, "to lose you guys." Aiden slowly begins to fall asleep as Haruka turns off the light in the hallway.

"Your... my...Family...ZZZZZZzzzzzz."

As Aiden finally falls asleep, he is unaware of his two blank cards glowing blue. The glow then turns green and spreads to the rest of his deck; once it disappears, his deck reappears back in a neatly organized stack.

* * *

The next morning, Yuya is in his office drinking a cup of coffee. As he takes a sip, the Sound of someone hitting his door repeatedly fills the room.

"YUYA!" Aiden yells from the other side of the door.

"Hold on," Yuya replies, "I'm coming."

Yuya gets up from his office chair and walks over to his door, but what's on the other side shocks him. Standing there is Aiden, still in the clothes he slept in, his deck in his hand, raiders on his feet, with a backpack on.

"Where are your clothes?" Yuya asks.

"In the backpack, BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" Aiden then shoves his deck towards Yuya, "LOOK!"

Yuya then takes Aiden's deck and looks through it, his shock increasing.

"Aiden," he says calmly, "What happened to your deck?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Aiden exclaims, "I had it spread out on the trunk I keep my clean clothes in when I fell asleep. When i woke up it was in a stack and filled with cards I've never seen before!"

"Aside from Tuning Magician and the traps and spells," Yuya gives Aiden his deck back, "Your deck has completely changed... call me crazy, but I think I know what happened."

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"You said those blank cards just appeared out of thin air?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think there's a lot more to those cards then we first thought." Aiden then takes out the two blanks.

"So what, they responded to me not wanting to reconstruct my deck?"

"That's the only answer I can think of," Yuya then smiles, "I'm gonna call someone a little more experienced with this, you go and get dressed before they arrive." Yuya grabs the phone.

"Who are you expecting to show up," Aiden asks, "Reiji Akaba?"

"You'd be half right."

* * *

 **Well, that was something...**

 **Deadline for OCs ends at Midnight April 8 so send them in while you still have the chance.**

 **I've posted the first of the OVA side stories so be sure to check that out. Duel Raiders OVA is the title of the story.**

 **Stay tuned because next Chapter... THE ARC-V BEGINS! *Fireworks go off in the background* Where did those come from? Anyway, what happened to Aiden's deck, what will Tetsuya's Duel Raiders look like, AND WHO IS THEIR FIRST OPPONENT!?**

 **Here's a preview.**

 **Audience member:** I'M GETTING SHIVERS!

 **Aiden:** *Stops dueling and slowly turns to the audience* You heard that too, right?

 **Opponent:** *Nods, equally disturbed*


	10. Chapter 9

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." - Laozi, Ancient Chinese Philosopher

 **And so it begins... Peter Cullen?**

 _Peter Cullen:_ **Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders; Aiden gave Tetsuya the lecture of a lifetime in order to help his friend create his Duel Raiders. Aiden also gained another card to add to his deck from Yuya, and struggled with the reality of having to rebuild his deck. However, overnight his deck seemingly evolved through the power of his two blank cards. What does this mean for Aiden and his friends? What exactly are the two blank cards taking refuge in Aiden's Deck holders, and what power does his newly evolved deck hold. One of those questions will be answered soon, because the ARC-V is finally upon us. Aiden and his friends will have to duel with everything they got if they want to make it into the First round. Will they achieve a glorious victory, or suffer an agonizing defeat? All these questions and more will be answered right now, in another exciting installment of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Two days have passed since the incident with Aiden's deck, and the Qualifiers for the ARC-V have finally arrived. Mizuki and Tetsuya are currently standing in front of the Maiami City Stadium, awaiting their Team Captains arrival.

"Is he always like this?" Tetsuya asks.

"He usually shows up with a couple of minutes to spare. Give him a little more time." Mizuki replies. Suddenly, the sound of Duel Raider Motors fills the air as they turn to see Aiden come to a stop, his helmet covering his head.

"Hey guys, Sorry I'm late." he says.

"A few more minutes and you would've been." Mizuki replies.

"What took you so long?" Tetsuya asks.

"I was running some final checks on my deck, had to add a few spells and traps to even the odds until I can fill my extra deck with something other than pendulum monsters."

"We've been standing out here for two hours waiting on you to put your deck together?" Mizuki crosses her arms and looks at Aiden with an unconvinced expression. Seeing this, Tetsuya does as well.

"Alright, you guys caught me. I was Dueling Yuya one last time." Aiden explains.

"Who won?" Tetsuya asks.

"That my friend is not important right now," Aiden then grabs his two friends by their wrists, " Because we need to finish registration." Aiden then drags his friends into the stadium.

Once inside, the trio of friends walks up the the registration desk with their duel disks in hand. The lady currently attending to registration looks up upon hearing them enter and smiles as they approach her.

"Good morning," she greets, "How can I help you?"

"We're here for the ARC-V Qualifiers." Aiden states.

"Okay, are the three of you a team?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, i just need to check your duel disks to get an overall win percentage." Aiden and his friends hand the lady their duel disks and she connects them to her computer. After a few minutes, the overall percentage appears on her monitor.

"Alright," she says, "You three have an overall winning percentage of 81.3 percent." The screen then shows the duel schools they are enrolled in. "You Show Duel School, Leo Duel School, and Neo Heartland Duel School's Spade Branch. You three are ready, just need a team name and emblem." The lady returns the duel disks as Aiden is given a form to fill out. "Put your team name at the top. Then in the three spots beneath it you will place the names of your team members. I would presume Mr. Yamato is the Team Captain?"

"Yes Ma'am," Aiden replies while finishing the form and returning it along with a flash drive, "Here You go."

"Thank you," The lady then inserts the flash drive into her computer and on the monitor appears an image of Yuya's pendulum broken in half, the top and bottom halves separated by a face down duel monsters card. "Now this emblem is unique," She hits a few buttons and the emblem show up on the three friends D-Pad screens, "Welcome to the ARC-V tournament, you three will be in locker room 33A. Good luck." Aiden smiles and waves as he and his friends head to the locker rooms.

* * *

"So do we just wait for our team name to be called?" Tetsuya asks while sitting on a bench in the locker room he and his friends were given. It is pretty standard with a couple of benches and a TV to watch the duels taking place before theirs. Three lockers sit against the wall and two bathroom doors sit on either side of them, one for each gender.

"Yeah, pretty much." Aiden replies, looking through his deck. Mizuki is busy watching the TV for the announcement of the tournament's beginning.

"Mind filling me in on what our positions are Mr. Team Captain?" Aiden sighs and places his deck in its holder.

"Alright," Aiden explains, "The qualifier match will be a best of three series, the order of duelists is decided by the team captain. Mizuki wanted to duel first so you will go after her. Should series go 1-1, the team captains will face off to decide the winner."

"And where do we go if we win here?"

"A win here sends us to the first round in the Synchro Dimension. 128 teams are currently trying to qualify, half of them will fail to do so. 64 teams will face off in turbo duels in Synchro, then we got to XYZ for round two and the Sweet 16 where duelists will battle it out in an old fashioned standard duel. If we win in XYZ, we go to Fusion where the Elite 8 and Final Four will face off in Action Duels. And finally, the last two teams standing return here to the Pendulum dimension and face off in Duel Raids to decide the winners of the ARC-V."

"Okay, any idea who the team to beat is?"

"Fusion has been the reigning champions five years in a row, so most likely them."

"Are they really that good?"

"Tetsuya," Aiden places a hand on his friends shoulder, "for the past five years, Fusion has had at least ten or more teams qualify for the ARC-V. All of them from Academia's honors student program. Rumor has it that this year the top six Duelists are taking part in it so we better watch our backs."

"Oh yeah," Tetsuya chuckles, "I remember when their teams came to Heartland a couple of years ago." He then goes wide eyed, "I have never seen Heartland's citizens use so much profanity during a duel."

"How bad was it?"

"Think of a sold-out stadium filled with nothing but XYZ dimension fans and the two teams currently dueling are both from Fusion." Aiden goes wide eyed as well.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Mizuki then turns to her friends.

"Hey guys," She says, "The tournament is beginning it's broadcast." Aiden and Tetsuya rush over to her and take their seats on both sides of the bench Mizuki was occupying as the Leo Corporation logo appears on the TV screen.

"SCREW YOUR PROPAGANDA!" Aiden exclaims while throwing a roll of toilet paper at the screen. Tetsuya can only look at this in shock while Mizuki laughs at her friend's actions. The logo then disappears as the opening ceremony begins. The video that plays shows images of the four dimension shortly after the dimensional war ended, several cities in ruin, and a couple of families left homeless in Heartland.

"And to think," Tetsuya says, "It was all caused by the will of a single man."

The video then explains how the dimensions came to where they are today, showing several images of the relief effort with the Lancers taking charge of directing resources to those in need.

"Anybody else feel like they've seen this in a video game?" Aiden asks.

The video then cuts to the ARC-V championship, and talks about how it began before stating Fusion's five year reign of dominance. This is met by a loud booing sound that can be heard from outside the locker room.

"It's been Twenty years and everyone still hates them?" Tetsuya asks.

"No," Aiden replies, "People hate Fusion because they keep winning."

The video the displays the 64 team bracket used for the tournament and begins filling it with names of teams who have already qualified in the other dimensions. When it stops, the bracket shrinks and moves to the top of the screen as an overhead shot of Maiami Stadium shows up. The camera then cuts to Reiji Akaba, who is sitting in a Luxury Box overlooking the stadium with his mother and a twenty year old Reira, holding a microphone up to his mouth.

"Lets the ARC-V, BEGIN!" Reiji exclaims as several fireworks go off in the sky above Maiami Stadium.

Aiden and his friends smile at this; now that the ceremonies are through, the dueling can begin.

"It's to see the Akaba family in attendance." Mizuki states.

"Yeah, I got to meet Reiji the other day actually." Aiden states.

"How?" Tetsuya asks.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Two Days Ago...  
_

 _"You woke me up at 7:00 A.M. to run your protege's deck through the Leo Corporation's Card Index?" Reiji asks in an irritable tone._

 _"Yes." Yuya states._

 _While the two former Lancers are conversing, Aiden is in the lounge with Reira, the two of them dueling on a practice mat they have placed on top of a coffee table._

 _"So... are you a boy or a girl?" Aiden asks. Reira looks up from the duel and stares at Aiden with a blank expression upon hearing this._

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Aiden quickly apologizes before returning to the duel, Reira doing the same as Aiden begins his turn._

* * *

"You really asked Reira that?" Mizuki asks in shock.

"What, it's a legitimate question." Aiden retorts.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later..._

"Locker Room 33A..." Yuya says while walking through the halls of Maiami Stadiums inner workings. He and Yuzu had arrived late and missed the opening ceremonies for the ARC-V, but managed to arrive before Aiden and his friends match. Currently, they were trying to find the locker room he and his friends were currently occupying.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Yuzu states, both adults having walked for close to 45 minutes since arriving to the stadium.

"Nonsense," Yuya retorts, "We should be right where the attendant said they would be." He then turns and spots the locker room he was looking for. "What did I tell you?"

The two adults then open the door, only to immediately shut it upon seeing Aiden and his friends all down to one knee with their heads bowed and eyes closed.

"What are they doing?" Yuzu whispers.

"Maybe it's some superstitious thing?" Yuya whispers back.

Aiden and his friend then each place one of their hands in the middle of their circle, one on top of the other with a tight grip before they break the huddle and rise to their feet.

"You guys ready?" Aiden asks.

"You Kidding?" Tetsuya states before going to grab his Duel Raiders he constructed before the tournament, "I was born ready."

"We've been planning to do this for a long time Aiden," Mizuki states, "Time to show the four dimensions what we're made of."

Aiden smiles at his friends responses, then looks past them and spots Yuya and Yuzu.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks with a smile. Yuya and Yuzu then enter the locker room.

"Just came to wish you guys good luck." Yuzu explains, "We'll be in watching the duels from box seats so we'll have a full view of the action."

"How'd you manage to get that?" Tetsuya asks while putting on his duel raiders.

"Tetsuya, you seem to be forgetting that we're professional duelists." Yuya replies.

"Oh yeah." Aiden then steps forward.

"Thanks for everything Yuya," He states, "I don't really know how I can thank you for everything you've done." Yuya raises his hand to silence Aiden.

"Aiden," Yuya begins, "Just win the ARC-V, that will be thanks enough." Yuya then reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls something out. "But before you duel, you're going to need this." Yuya then throws the object at Aiden.

Aiden catches it in one hand, and goes wide eyed upon seeing a necklace chain coming out of his closed hand. Opening it, he is stunned at what he see's.

"Your Pendulum?" he asks while staring at the necklace.

"I get the feeling you're going to be needing it more than I will in the battles to come." Aiden's friends both walk up close behind him to examine the necklace Yuya gave him with wide eyes.

"Yuya," Aiden replies, "I, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just duel with your heart and win the ARC-V."

Right as Yuya finished, an alert popped up on Aiden and his friend's duel disks.

"Looks like we're up next." Mizuki states while grabbing her helmet from her locker.

"Time to show pendulum what an XYZ duelist can do." Tetsuya adds, placing his deck and extra deck into his duel disk.

Aiden smirks at this and does the same, but not before putting on Yuya's necklace. He then puts on his helmet and zips up his jacket, the necklace tucked away inside it.

"Alright guys," Aiden states, "how's about we introduce these people to the Pendulum Breakers?"

Mizuki and tetsuya nod at this and the trio leaves their locker room, Yuya and Yuzu looking on as the three teens fade into the light of the Stadium entrance.

"So the pendulum swings towards the next generation, huh?" Yuzu asks, her eyes changing from blue to purple.

"I guess it does." Yuya adds, his eyes changing from red to gold.

Both adults eyes change back to normal after Yuya finishes speaking, and the husband and wife duo head begin making their way to their seats. But not before hearing the crowd begin to roar.

* * *

 **And the ARC-V begins. Sorry for the teasing last chapter, but I need to put the teams together and decide on who the Pendulum Breakers first opponent will be. (IT'S MY STORY, SO I CAN CALL AIDEN'S TEAM WHATEVER I WANT)  
**

 **Stay tuned for next week when the ARC-V qualifying duel begins, because Mizuki kicks things off with the first duel for Team Pendulum Breakers.**

 **And I plan to have the full match (Two Duels) in the next chapter, and then end it with a cliffhanger.  
**

 **Until next time, RAID ON!**


	11. Questions and Answers

Hello readers, FurySong here.

So I'm gonna go ahead and answer the main question on everyone's mind. Where have i been and why have i stopped updating?

Well for starters, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff irl. Personal stuff, college life, battling the flu last December and a bunch of other things that i do not wish to get into. It all piled up and prevented me from getting online and writing.

Why have i stopped updating? Well, writers block along with what's listed above. Will be updating Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Raiders? no, I'm afraid this story is being cancelled and quite possibly might be overhauled. I realize that this is a big shock to everyone that enjoys my story, but i just fell out of love with it and want to either start over from scratch or just write a whole new story altogether. I do appreciate everyone who helped me start it and get a proper footing inside the fandom, but this is something i need to do.

Anyway I do not know what the future holds for me, but I do know this. You don't choose the hand you're dealt in life, you play it until you fold. Thats a motto i have chosen to follow. Christ has plans for me and I will follow them without question (YEAH I'M A CHRISTIAN, DEAL WITH IT!).

I hope this clears up some of the mystery surrounding my whereabouts over the last year. Thanks, and I hope to see you all soon.


End file.
